Fifty Shades After
by DeviouslyMe
Summary: Just because the last page is turned in the book, it doesn't mean the story is over. Post-Fifty Shades Freed.
1. Chapter 1

If anyone told me pregnancy had entailed of this, I'm pretty sure I'd have remembered my appointments, regardless of Jack Hyde.

The morning sickness, I can handle. The soreness isn't a problem. The constant kicking isn't even bothersome (in fact, I welcome it). But when the day came that I could no longer see my feet, my patience wore thin.

"GAIL." I screeched, paddling down the stairs of the big house. I wore one of Christian's button up tops and a pair of blue sweatpants that had belonged to Kate at some point in time. My bare feet recoiled in despair against the tile of the kitchen, where Mrs. Jones stood fully dressed and catering something that smelled greatly of Lasagna.

"Ana?" She blinked, turning towards me.

"Do you have any idea where my phone is?" I questioned, helplessly. Ever since Blip came to be, the amount I seemed to forget has heightened respectively. I even failed to recall the way to my office one morning a few weeks ago, after spending months of insisting I am perfectly capable to drive myself, and wound up having to call Sawyer to give me a hint or two. Of course, he told Christian and I'm not allowed to even think of sitting in a drivers seat again while I'm carrying Blip, but as tired as I've been lately, I don't exactly care.

"Is isn't on the charger?" Mrs. Jones inquired knowingly.

I plopped down in a chair, covering my face with my hands and making a rather loud huff. I peeked out and commented, "This isn't fun."

"Of course it's not fun," she responded, placing a plate before me. I smiled in thanks as she continued, "Babies don't care if they cause their mothers to forget things, as long as they don't forget to eat."

I scowled at the hidden chide there. She knew I'd skipped dinner last night then. Christian is away to some big meeting in Europe and I figured if I didn't have full meal, I'd be okay. I honestly only wanted some crackers and ice cream; anything else had made my stomach clench and my throat close up.

"It's a good thing I always remember then," I said, sarcastically. She sent me a small smile and returned to put the lunch in small containers.

"You still going to IKEA today?" She called back.

"Yes!" My mood suddenly brightened. "I'm bringing Mia, Kate, and yourself, so you might want to warn Taylor than any phone calls are forbidden today." I say pointedly.

Gail sticks her head around the corner, her shock written on her face. "Me?"

"Yes. You're coming." I swallow a big bite of Lasagna, before winking. "And it's an order."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"_Boy._"

"_Girl!_"

"Kate!" Mia complained, throwing her hands in the air. "It's a boy, accept it."

"_Not_ until I see a-"

"Hey, look at this, Ana!" Gail calls, pointing at a rather large picture of a train. "Didn't Christian say he liked trains when we was younger?"

"Yes," I ponder, tilting my head sideways at the painting, thankful for the change of conversation. It would look great against the mint green walls we decided to go with, but I had to remind myself we were remaining neutral since Christian decided he didn't want to know the sex until Blip actually made an appearance. At the time, I had been happy he was even admitting we were having a baby, so I went with it. Months later, I regret it. It's killing me not knowing. "Let's see what else they have."

"Yeah," Kate agreed, "Ana Junior won't like trains, anyway."

"It could be a Christian Junior, you know." I converse, walking down the isle of paintings. I see a medium sized one of a pond and yard and grinned before telling the consultant Mia had dragged with us I'd take it. Blip is gonna have style.

"Exactly!" Mia murmured under her breath, admiring a lap in the shape of a baseball bat.

"God, please no." Kate groaned. "I'd rather it have fangs and gils than act like him."

I shook my head, sighing to myself. I'd hoped they would get over this, but practically wishing her niece of nephew to be born a Loch Ness Monster kind of diminishes my hopes a bit. I look away as the consultant –John, as I read his name tag- takes my painting away so I won't see the price. It was a trick Christian taught me that seems to work in most cases. I'd definitely got a lot easier about spending things since then.

"Right," I mentally cross off painting in my head. "Now the big thing: furniture."

"Are you looking for a certain kind?" A voice behind me asks, a voice that automatically causes me to freeze, "Because there's this beautiful brown one a few rows down."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Lelia?"**

She stood awkwardly, her arms crossed over her chest, hugging herself. Her complexion wasn't near as healthy as it was the last I'd seen her in my office, and her hair had been chopped to her ears. I honestly don't think I'd have recognized her if it weren't for that wispy voice and those haunted eyes.

"Lelia?" I tried again, wanting to go towards her but maintaining my distance. My hand wandered towards Blip unconsciously. She'd pointed a gun at me before, after all. But I couldn't help but think she didn't seem very dangerous at the moment, and apparently neither did Gail nor Sawyer, for he kept himself in check a few isles away. His hand rested on his gun, though.

"Ana," She smiled uneasily. She kept glancing over her shoulder every few seconds. "Please, don't call Mas-," she stopped and checked herself, "Mr. Grey. I'm only here to deliver a message."

"She doesn't take messages from psychotic girls who hold her at gunpoint," Kate jumped in, finally placing who Lelia was, putting her arm around my shoulders, "Sorry." She added.

I felt myself go red as I stared at my best friend, but couldn't help but agree to a certain point.

"No, you don't understand," Lelia pleaded, her voice going an octave higher. She stepped to the side a little, motioning for us to follow. Gail grasped my shoulder as I began to follow, but I shrugged her off. "He's tracked us down, Ana. All of us. He's got our secrets- and Mr. Grey's- and if we don't do our part.."

"Who's tracked you down?" I whisper nonchalantly, pointing to a baby comforter and pretending to talk about. I send Mia- who decided to be quiet for once- a pointed look to go get Sawyer and Bennett, the new guard. Just in case. I already knew Christian is going to tear my head off once he figures out I'm even conversing with Lelia, but this isn't the first time I've defied him. He'll deal.

"He has, Ana." Lelia responded, trying to put on a fake smile at the comforter as she clinged to herself tighter. We continued our walk. "He has a database, with everything about you guys on it. From your mothers name to your Social Security number. He only has your picture," she nods to Kate, "but nothing else. You don't interest him enough. Are you close to Mr. Grey?"

"Hardly," Kate snapped, not even attempting to keep up formalities and flat out glared at her.

"Lelia," I turned towards her, deciding to give up, too. "Who is 'he'?"

"Jack Hyde."

That was when a lot of things happened at once.

Lelia's eyes grew wide as if she couldn't believed she'd spoken the name outloud, turning and dashing on her bare feet through the store. Sawyer cursed, bursting after her while Bennett whipped out his phone. Kate growled deep in her chest and Mia and I shared a look. Hers contained horror whereas I'm sure mine only showed shock.

Hyde? Out of.. wherever he's at? Christian never told me the details, but there's no way he'd be about to get parole, right? Not after all he's done. Even if he somehow managed to scrape it, Fifty wouldn't let him back in Seattle. I know of that much. I slowly felt the shock edge away, replaced by a sense of anger, frustration, and a spark of fear.

"Mrs. Grey?" Bennett questioned, bringing my out of my jumbled thoughts, his hand on my elbow. "It's time to move."


	3. Chapter 3

"No sign of the bitch?" Kate questioned, climbing in the back of the Audi SUV beside a unusually silent Mia. Sawyer shook his head in frustration up front, Bennett beside him in the passenger seat. Gail sat to my left, fiddling with a strand of blonde hair as she glances wearily out the window. I felt guilty about bringing her. It's obvious she'd have been more comfortable at home, even without all the drama.

"Taylor," Sawyer snaps into the in car phone, "We ran into trouble. Hyde's out and has help. A brunette named Lelia approached Mrs. Grey in the store. Everybody fine, but she got away. She didn't seem to pose a threat."

I listened intently, ignoring Kate's questions that she's firing my way. If Jack is really out there, then there's no doubt he'll be after us again.

"Get them to the big house and do not leave," Taylor instructed, his tone emotionless as always. "Lock the doors and call in Blake and Hedlund. Keep stationed at all entrances."

"Understood." Sawyer made a move to hang up, but I flared my hand out.

"Wait, Taylor!" I yelped, hoping he hasn't hung up. I shot foward in my seat.

"Mrs. Grey?"

"Can you tell Christian to call me, please?" I asked, glancing down at my BlackBerry. "He hasn't responded to my emails at all today."

"Mr. Grey is in a meeting, Mrs. Grey," Taylor confirmed. His tone grew softer, "But I'll let him know you'd like to speak to him."

"Thanks, Taylor," I mumbled, sitting back to the seat with a sigh. If only I didn't have Blip, I'd go find Hyde myself. My self-conscious scowled at me for that one, clearly stating over her half moon spectacles, "Didn't stop you the last time."

Whilst Kate was discussing the full story behind Lelia with Gail, I turned to Mia. She had her forehead pressed against the window, blinking back tears. Obviously a few had escaped, the mascara trails leaving hard evidence. She forced her mouth into a hard line.

"I was so angry," She spoke up quietly. I blinked, not expecting her to notice my staring. "When I woke up at the hospital, I wanted to kill Hyde. It's what he deserves," she shrugged. "But.. the thought of going near him again.. Ana, it made my blood run cold. I was terrified of him. And that's what made me angrier than anything."'

"It's okay to be a afraid, Mia." I consul, reaching back and placing my hand on her shoulder. "I'm a bit scared myself. Angry, too. Blip is the only thing stopping me from ditching Sawyer and Bennett this second and going to find him alone."

Sawyer almost ran off the road.

"He's absolutely a threat, but he isn't a promise," I continue, ignoring the guards panicked looks. "He may be out there, but there's no guarantee he'll get to us."

"Lelia found you." My self-conscious pointed out. I mentally swatted her away.

Mia straightened her shoulders, before letting a strangled sigh break through. "Yeah, you're right. I'm being stupid." She hastily wiped away the remaining tears with the back of her palm.

"You're not stupid," I disagree. "You're thinking of the worst case scenario. You Grey's sure are a cautious bunch, aren't you?"

At Mia's nod, Kate spoke up sullenly,"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure that skipped the eldest genes."


	4. Chapter 4

As expected, Fifty was livid.

"I want you in the house at all times," he growled into the phone as we dropped Kate off. "Don't even fucking think about stepping one foot out of that door until I'm back, security or not. I mean it, Ana."

I rolled my eyes, tilting my head to the side in aggravation. "Jack Hyde isn't going to show up at our house, Christian. That's not his style."

"Oh, really?" He snapped, his tone cold. "It's more of his fucking style to lure you out of the house, isn't it? Honestly, Anastasia.."

"Don't take that attitude with me!" I fought back, my anger escalating with my hormones.

"I have a right to!" He shot out. "A mentally ill girl and shows up to tell my wife that a previous stalker who tried to murder her and my child is out to get them again! What the fuck do you expect?"

I stayed silent, pondering this. Typical Fifty, replacing helplessness with anger. He's halfway across the world, and there's not a thing he can do about it. I felt my anger diminish quickly.

Oh, Fifty..

Christian took a ragged breath on the other line before speaking, albeit more softly this time. "Stay in the house, please. I'm going to see what I can do about this. I'll be home tomorrow. Expect to have me in our bed when you wake up."

"I like you in our bed," I mumble, playing with some lint on my sweatpants, my bottom lip poking out.

"I like me in our bed, too," I can almost hear him smiling on the other end. He let out a strangled sigh, an almost tired sound. "Keep Blip and yourself safe, Ana. And please, please don't do anything to put you two in danger. Listen to Sawyer, and let Gail look after you. I'll be home soon."

"Blip and I love you," I mutter shyly, glancing at the two guards, Gail, and Mia. Gail, Bennett, and Luke at least have the decency to pretend they didn't notice, but Mia let out a soft coo.

"I love you both," Christian responds softy. "I'll be with you shortly, Mrs. Grey."

"Can't wait, Mr. Grey."

"Oh, Ana," Grace rushes out and embraces me before I'd fully gotten out of my seat. I stifle a laugh and hug her back. Of course Fifty would call and inform them. I shake my head.

"Are you okay?" she stood back, looking at me questionably. "Blip?"

"Both fine, Grace," I respond, smiling reassuringly. "I'm sure Christian over exaggerated the whole ordeal. He usually does."

"Jack Hyde getting parole is hardly a small fret, Ana." Carrick speaks from behind Grace, his arm around Mia. He looks at me worryingly. "Can you tell me everything Lelia said, word for word?"

"Carrick." Grace scolds. "Can we get inside at least, please?"

"Yes.." he mummers distractedly, his mind somewhere else. "Yes, let's go inside."

I turned around and told Bennett to drive Gail home and wait for the two new guards and then come back with the car. Sawyer would stay with me.

After we were seated inside, Grace handed me a glass of Orange Juice and I smiled thankfully. Blip sure does love oranges; it's been my number one craving these past seven months. I told Carrick my story, and he listened intently. Nodding at the right parts, wringing his hands in his lap. When I finished, he gazed at the coffee table.

"There's no way Jack Hyde could have gotten parole, Anastasia." He looked up into my eyes. "No way at all. Christian and I made sure of that." He shook his head, clearly stumped.

"Well, he's done it. He's obviously holding Lelia to something, too." I respond, thinking of the only thing that ties Lelia to Christian: his lifestyle.

"Yes, and it has to do with Christian.." Carrick mutters, thinking. "I'll have to look into this one closely, Ana. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

I take that as my cue to leave, standing up. Grace elopes me in another hug, and Mia kisses the side of my cheek. Carrick comes over and takes me by surprise by embracing me.

"We will figure this out, Ana." He promises. "This time before he gets to us."

And I believe him.

When Sawyer pulls up to the big house, I immediately feel my bones relax. The thought of my tub, a banana smoothie, Jane Austen, and a shit load of bubbles is exactly what I need right now. I stagger up the steps on the porch and into the hallway, placing my bag on the completely useless table with a few flowers on it.

"Sawyer, can you tell the new guards I'll meet them later?" I question, peering up at him. "I'm in dire need of a bath and a nap, and socializing isn't my strong point at the second."

He smiles. "Of course, Mrs. Grey."

I grin my thanks, practically dashing up the steps and into the bedroom. First things first: shoes off.

I groan at the feeling as I toss the damn sandals across the room, deciding I'm either going to get some maternity shoes or go around with slippers all day long. I check my BlackBerry one last time before standing up and wincing at the pain in my feet.

"Yes," I think as I waddle towards the bathroom, "Fuzzy slippers, indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a week since the Lelia incident, and so far everything's been quiet.**

Christian, as promised, had been waiting in bed when I awoke the next morning. Ever since, he'd been in nonstop bad moods and working to the roof to find out where Hyde is. He was typing furiously on his laptop when I woke up, the bags under his eyes clearly stating he'd been deprived of a few nights sleep. His jaw was tense and his whole body stiff. I idly wondered if he's keeping something from me, but quickly pushed the thought aside. I hadn't even given him a chance to hide anything from me yet. His BlackBerry buzzed, and I feigned sleep.

"Grey.. No, he shouldn't have gotten out in the first place!" Christian whisper-yelled, one hand coming to rest on my back to pull me closer. "Thats irrelevant. Contact the list I gave you. See what they know.. I don't care how you get the information, just do it, Taylor."

Taylor? I'd been sure it was Welch..

"Check the airport listings.. yes. That'll do." Christian pressed the end button loud enough that I'm sure some damage had been done to the poor phone.

"You okay?" I ask softy, blinking as he jumps with a start.

He stares down at me, his mouth forming words but no sound escaping. Finally, he reaches over and pushes a strand of hair out of my face, "Don't cut this.." He mumbles, twirling it on his finger. "I like it long."

"You haven't answered me," I point out, staring up at him, snuggling closer so that my head rested on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, placing his cheek on my hair and breathing in.

"I'm fine," he responded after a moment. "It's you we're all worried about."

"Me?" I blink, sitting up and looking into his gray eyes. Bewildered, "I'm fine."

"I know." He narrows his orbs. "That's why we're all worried. You shouldn't be fine. You should be scared, angry, both? Something, Ana. Your so.. calm," he shook his head, "I don't understand."

I slump my shoulders. "I'm not worried about myself, persay. I'm worried about everyone else. Lelia said he has everything about us, Christian.. There's no telling what he can do with that information. I don't want him to hurt my family again." I blink. "I mean, your family.."

"They're your family now, too, Anastasia." Christian mumbles. "Don't be worried about everyone else. Don't be worried about anything. Just look after yourself and our child growing in your stomach."

Christian kisses the top of my head before standing up. "Come," he holds his hand out. "Let's get something in that belly of yours."

I take it, "Can I have a muffin and some oranges?"

He looks at me strangely.

I grin. "Muffin for Ana, oranges for Blip. Our appetites don't correspond, so we made a deal. I'll eat what Blip likes and what I like, too."

Christians face lights up as he booms with laughter. Oh, my Fifty..

"You. Are. So. Adorable." He kisses me after each word and grins. "Maybe we can get an orange flavored muffin.

"I'd love you forever."

"You don't already?"

"The vows only said 'till death do us part, ya know.."

"So, if I get you an orange flavored muffin you'll love me in the afterlife, too?" He questions, amused.

"Now you're getting it!"

* * *

**Okay, first authors note!**

**I'm shocked. Really, I am.**

**Usually, my writing is way better, but this was just fun little project to do because I felt iffy about the lack of 50 Shades fics out there. The reason my chapters are short because I'm writing from my iPhone, and it's terribly annoying. I didn't expect to get so many followers or reviews in one day. So I'm going to continue to this story, writing when I'm bored on my phone or on the road. I'd like to make one thing clear: there will be no sex scenes. At all.**

**I think most people only focus on that part of their life, and not the other adventure. So that's why I'm here. I apologize for how it's beginning, I'm still getting used to the characters personalities and how to write them. I'm making a more playful Ana, because she's pregnant. I know my mom got really happy and funny when was pregnant, so I'm going only by that.**

**If you have any suggestions about what you want, please review them! I really take it into account what you guys want. It sometimes gives me direction, too.**

**I.E. At first, I'd originally planned for Elena to be the one in IKEA. But the lack of enthusiasm really made me think to change it up, and now I've got it all figured out! So please, tell me opinions.**

**Flames are welcome, too. I only want honest opinions!**


	6. Chapter 6

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Protocol

Date: July 18th 2012 08:24

To: Anastasia Grey

Errant Wife,

I fear you don't regard my take on your safety very important. Allow me to refresh your memory:

One.

You are carrying MY child as well as yours. You will accept the terms of protection I have laid out for you and deal. No arguments.

Two.

Have you forgotten that Jack Hyde is on the loose? He could have just easily crashed into you in that car at any given time when you ditched Sawyer.

Three.

How many times must I tell you that you're not to drive the R8 whilst pregnant? It's safe, but not safe enough.

Four.

Sawyer told me the speed you were going. Don't even make me comment on that.

Hopefully Blip doesn't inherit your disregard for rules and regulations.

Christian Grey

CEO, Angered Husband, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: New Protocol

Date: July 28 2012 08:29

To: Christian Grey

Protective Husband,

Please don't call me errant.

For your list, my response is purely negative.

I understand that this is OUR baby, but it's MY body and MY life. Please do well to remember that.

If I'd like to do something by myself, then I will. You, Mr. Grey, cannot keep me tied up on a leash. I am not a sub.

I do remember Jack Hyde is on the loose. How can I not, with you reminding me every time I even think about doing something besides eating and sleeping?

Don't forget I'm your wife. We're equals.

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Old Protocol

Date: July 28 2012 08:34

To: Anastasia Grey

Equal,

I do believe we've decided your body is mine.

Keeping you tied on a leash sounds like a good idea. Or perhaps a bubble.

Don't do anything stupid. I'll pick you up at three for Dr. Greene's appointment.

Christian Grey

CEO, Seriously Considering The Bubble, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey

Subject: No Protocol?

Date: July 28 2012 08:47

To: Christian Grey

Body Owner,

You'd only pop it.

Can't wait.

x

Anastasia Grey

Editor, SIP

* * *

**Okay, guys. Here's what's up:**

**The chapters are short. This one was only a fill in so I could set up this authors note. THE STORY WILL BE TAKING OFF SOON. Please don't give up. Go read Fifty Shades Abandoned in your spare time; it's amazing. **

**So instead of having multiple updates per day, how would you feel about one or two (if you're lucky) long ones a day?**

**I'll probably post a long one tonight to give you guys a feel, and to let this story take off. Plenty of drama coming up. But ANA WILL NOT BE LOSING TEDDY. I got a PM about that today. This is not a Ana/Christian split up fiction, nor is it a Ana loses Teddy. It sure isn't a "Ana thinks Christian is cheating with Elena so she runs to a hotel and hides" fiction, because there's so many of these and I'd like this one to be a breath of fresh air.**

**So comment & tell me what you'd like to see happen.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, Anastasia," Dr. Greene smiles at me, placing the equipment up. "Everything seems in place. Your blood pressure is a bit high-"

"How the hell is that 'in place'?" Christian cuts in, his hand gripping mine. "What's high blood pressure in a pregnancy mean?"

"I was getting to that, Mr. Grey," she narrowed her eyes. "It can be a very serious fret, but if you keep it calm for these next two months, you'll sail on by."

As she turns away to write something on my chart, I whisper over to Christian, "What's the chances of me 'keeping it calm' for two months?"

"They better be damn good," He growls, a hidden warning in the words. Obviously he's remembering my earlier joy ride.

"Dr. Greene," I say, turning to face her. "Is it okay to be driving?" I question.

She blinks. "Driving? Well.. yes. Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

I open my mouth to respond, but Christian beats me to it. "Because she drives an Audi and likes to hit a hundred."

"I do not!" I snap at him. I turn back to Dr. Greene, "I only hit eighty."

"Mrs. Grey," She grins. "Keep it below sixty and you're good. This will be our last appointment before the delivery. Do you have any concerns?" She asks, sitting down on a chair.

"I do," Christian volunteers. "This blood pressure thing."

"Ah," She sighs. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. You see, when a expecting mother has high blood pressure it puts a strain on both her and child. Ultimately risking both lives at time of delivery."

"What can we do to keep it down?" I ask, feeling fear grip me. Blip.

"No stress. Try to keep as still as possible. Keep someone around you at all times of you can; there's a risk that you can faint. My own personal advice that I learned from my past pregnancies? Keep away from spicy foods." She winks.

"I'd like to try a natural birth," I tell her. "At home."

Christian gapes at me, and Dr. Greene shifts uncomfortably.

"Ana.. I wouldn't recommend that.."

"Like hell!" Christian comes out of his shock. "Ana, you're doing this at a hospital with doctors and medicine. That's it."

"No, I want a natural! Away from machines and fluids," I beg Dr. Greene. "Please."

She looks caught. "I can't decide for you, but if that's what you choose.."

"It's not."

"It is." I glare at Christian. I'm adamant about this. I don't want Blip to come into the world at a place where theres been sickness and death.

"We aren't discussing this. The answer is no."

"I want to have have Blip in our tub, at our home." I plead to Christian. He turns to Dr. Greene an studiously ignores me.

"Any other concerns?" He questions, reaching to grab my purse off the floor and standing.

"Well, yes. One." She responds, her usual confident tone back. "But I'd like to speak to Ana privately about it."

Christian narrows his eyes. If Dr. Greene wasn't the best in Seattle, I'm sure I'd be sitting in another office right now. "Anything you have to say to my wife you can say to me."

"Christian, go wait outside. Please." I give him a look. He doesn't budge. I need to give him a reason. "It won't take long. Call Taylor and tell him to have the car ready. I don't feel much like walking."

It works like I knew it would. I never admit weakness to him, nor do I let him help me. He melts. "Okay, baby." He leans down and kisses my forehead before whispering, "This isn't over." He saunters to the door and shuts it quietly.

At least he's giving me space.

"Ana," Dr. Greene begins. "This is difficult to think about, I know, but with every case of pregnancy you need to be prepared for anything to happen at a moments notice. And some decisions.." she picks up a form from my file, handing to to me. "Well, they need to be made beforehand by the mother herself."

I read over the form before a cold feeling travels down my body.

"You want me to.. choose between my baby and I?" I look up for confirmation, praying it's the wrong paper and she really meant to give me another one about vitamins. Alas, she shook her head and looked me in the eyes, waiting for me to respond.

What would I do? Does she think I won't make it? How would Fifty feel?

Oh, Fifty!

He couldn't raise a child on his own. Well, he could, but he wouldn't see it that way. If I was gone..

I look up to Dr. Greene and quickly shake her hand. "I'll look into it," I promise. "I know for a fact if something were to happen, I'd save the baby without a doubt. But Christian really needs to be apart of this decision."

"I understand, Mrs. Grey," she says, standing. "Remember, I don't believe this will be necessarily needed but it's something I give all expecting mothers. Not to scare you, but to be sure. Sometimes you aren't in a state to chose during birth and we ask the husbands, and their particular choice is to save the wife. I've seen marriage ruined over this, Ana." Her voice takes on an almost sorrowful tone. "Please think hard about this."

"Oh, don't worry." I sigh, opening the door. "I'm sure I won't be forgetting anytime soon."


	8. Chapter 8

The car ride home was filled with tension.

Christian kept his gaze steady and on the road in front of him, but his tense jaw and white knuckles gave him away. He knew that whatever Dr. Greene and I talked about, it wasn't good. He also knew I didn't seem to want to open up, not that he hadn't tried to make me.

"What did she say?" He fired as soon as I walked into the waiting room. Before I'd left the hallway, I'd searched intently for somewhere to stash the form. Christian had taken my purse beforehand and I was wearing a dress, so I had no pockets. I settled for stuffing them under the foot of my sandals, feeling like a complete idiot and hoping it doesn't unfold.

"She just wanted to talk to me about-" I stopped, realizing if he figured out I'd lied about it later he'd be even more angry. I looked down before mumbling, "I'll tell you later. Away from everybody." I glanced nervously around at the crowded waiting room. A very young looking red haired girl smiled at me.

He let out a aggravated huff, grabbing my upper arm and dragging me out of the clinic. "I'll rent the whole damn building next time," he growls as we approach a line to get into the elevator.

"Stairs?" I question, dreading the idea before I even speak it. I really am tired. And hungry. Christian senses this, and shakes his head before pushing the people out of the way and hurrying into the newly arrived elevator.

"Private lift," He spoke to the shocked faces before the doors shut.

"Now," he turned to me, grasping my upper arms in a gentle hold. "Tell me."

I, of course, refused. That's no place to tell him there's a possibility that he could lose one of us.

"Or both," my subconscious snides.

So now here we are, almost home and I haven't got any idea what to say. I'm concidering just giving him the paper. Let him see for himself and let him know that it's just in case. Yeah.. That sounds about right.

Heading up the steps to the door, Christian still reuses to speak. He jerks the door wide open and leaves me standing outside, gaping after him before giggling for the first time that night. Fiftys having a temper tantrum.

I reach down and undo my left sandal, taking the folded form out and then undoing the right, holding the shoes in my free hand as I softly close the door with my foot.

Here goes nothing.

"Christian?" I call, heading towards his office. He's there, of course, typing crazily on his laptop, his BlackBerry pressed against his ear. He glances up, seeing me coming and narrowing his eyes. He shakes his head, clearly stating now isn't the time.

I drop the sandals before stomping into the office and crossing my arms. Anger coursed through me, my veins feeling as though they're on fire. This is my house, too, damnit. He's my husband. I'll interrupt if I want.

I stalk over to his desk and lean down so we're eye level. "Put the damn phone down, now. Put the laptop up. Forget work for a moment, and listen TO YOUR WIFE. Or does your work mean more to you than Blip and I?"

He blinks, his eyebrows shooting up for a moment for narrowing. He slams the phone down, knocks the laptop to the ground and stands up. His gray eyes stared into mine, trying to intimidate me. Just like the old Fifty. The cold one.

"What. The. Fuck," he ground out. "I'm busy, Anastasia, and it's not your place to barge in here as if I don't have anything in my life other than you. Taylor?" He calls. "Take Ana to the kitchen and make her eat. She's too pale for my liking."

I stood my ground, glaring right back, before shoving the form into his chest. "Here," I snap, not even caring what he would take out of it. "Read it and you'll see what we spoke about tonight. Maybe next time instead of

running home to work, you'll talk to your wife and see what's got her so upset." I turn on my heel and stalk off, leaving him scanning the paper behind me.

* * *

Yes, I'm aware it's short whereas I promised longer chapters, but there's a really bad storm on us right now and my electricity is slowing dying. I don't know if I'll be able to update today, so I'm just giving you what I wrote at 2 am this morning and hoping you don't hate me.


	9. Chapter 9

In our bedroom, on the far side of the beige walls, lay a full body mirror. Beside it were pictures hung of Christian and I from our honeymoon, a few of myself and Kate from college, a couple of the Grey's at various times of the year, and a completely adorable one I found at Grace and Carrick's of Elliot and Christian after a school play. I went completely crazy once I saw it, begging Grace for a copy. They were both dressed in horse costumes; Elliot seemingly ecstatic about this, but Christian's expression clearly said he didn't agree. It was cute, the mini-Christian scowl, but the true reason I'd fallen so much in love with the photo was because of the adorable message that had been written on the back, in blue crayon. It said in huge, clumsy, capitalized children's writing:

LELLIOT AND CHRISTIANPONIES

And scribbled under it, in an obviously older child's still-messy red wording:

AND BROTHERS.

Grace claimed she hadn't seen the photo until Christian had moved out and she went to renovate his room three years ago and found it resting under his pillow.

"He's really a caring person, Ana," She'd smiled through her tears as she handed it to me. "He thinks he has to protect the ones he loves from everything. He overreacts and says things he doesn't mean. You just have patience with him, Ana."

Standing in front of the refrigerator now, I'm trying to remember my promise to her, but it's becoming rather hard. I took two, steady breaths and let out a huge sigh.

"Ana," Christian's voice floated from behind me. I huffed in disbelief, whirling around to face him, my automatic anger flaring back up, ready for another fight, but his expression made me freeze in my tracks.

His gray eyes were wide, staring into mine. His hands trembled, the form still intact and his mouth trying to form words. He blinked several times, shaking his head and then looking back down at the paper.

"Blip?" He asked, his tone one of a uncertain child. It wasn't until he looked back up and I saw the tears in his beautiful eyes, that I understood the depth of his fear. "You?"

Oh, Fifty.

I felt all of my anger dissolve as I broke and ran towards him. I flung my arms around his neck, pulling myself up as his circled around my waist, one hand hold my head to him. He let out a vengeful sob.

"No, Christian." I whisper. "I'm fine, we're fine."

"Blip?" He whispers, his voice wavering, fearing the worst. "God, no.. Please not Blip.." He choked out.

"No, baby." I leaned back and look into his eyes, grasping his face in my palms. "Both Blip and I are okay, Christian. We're safe. We're healthy. Don't cry. Please, don't cry." I guide his hand to my belly. "Blip hates it when Daddy cries."

Christian's tears diminish slightly, and he blinks confusingly at me. "But.. that contract.."

"Is just a precaution Dr. Greene wants us to fill out." I explain, burying my face in his neck again. "She gives it to every expecting mother, and with the blood pressure thing, I believe it's something we need to decide on together."

"I don't under-"

"Sometimes.." I take a shuddering breath, pulling myself tighter to him. "Sometimes they can't always save the mother and the child. Sometimes they have to.. let one of us go."

"What?" Christian yelps, effectively pulling back from me, his eyes wide with panic. "And you expect- you think-"

"I think it's a valid thing to discuss." I whisper, feeling incredibly small for some reason.

"V-VALID?" Christian roars, throwing the paper across the room. "What's VALID about that? If there's nothing wrong, there's nothing to discuss!"

"I need to be able to trust you to choose Blip if something like this happens!" I blurt out, feeling the weight I'd been carrying all night come off my chest. As if on cue, Blip does a few somersaults.

"Choose?" Christian snorts. "There won't be any choosing, because neither of you will die."

"But there's a chance-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT CHANCES!" Christian roars, smacking over a vase sitting on the breakfast table. Taylor and Sawyer come rushing in, observing the situation. They glance worryingly at me, and Sawyer moves closer. Seeing this, and the broken shards on the floor, Christian pales. When he speaks again, it's soft. "I don't need chances when I've got facts. And the fact is, neither of you are leaving me. You're mine." He shakes his head once, twice, three times before walking calmly to his office and softy shutting the door.

Knowing he needs his time, I reach down to clean up the mess but Taylor catches my arm.

"Please, Mrs. Grey. Why don't you sit down?" His face, usually so emotionless, holds concern. "I'll call Gail to clean this up, and you two can.. girl talk or what not." His tone uncomfortable.

I sigh a little, nodding my thanks and sitting on a chair. While Taylor rushes off to fetch Gail, I share a look with Sawyer and place my hand on Blip.

Maybe I shouldn't have told Christian after all.

* * *

**Okay, so a few of you have concerns and I'm gonna clear those up:**

1. Yes, Elena will make an appearance but not anytime soon.

2. No, Hyde did not get parole.

3. Christian WILL NOT be leaving Ana, nor will she have any doubts about him being faithful to her.

**4. Yes, Lelia will play a part in this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

I went to sleep alone that night.

The next morning, however, I awoke to two strong arms wrapped around me, hands placed protectively on my abdomen, Christian's face burrowed in my neck, and his legs tangled around mine. Pulling back slightly, I gently trace the dark lines under his eyes and learn forward to kiss his nose. He lets out a content sigh, and I somehow manage to untangle myself from his hold. Usually, an act like that would wake him instantly- my Fifty doesn't fancy sleeping alone- but as tired as he's been lately, he hardly notices; just mumbles something and flips over, his legs spread out.

I snort.

Bed hog.

Waddling down the stairs, I notice Gail isn't in the kitchen cooking and smile, remembering its Saturday. Shortly after Christian and I moved into the big house, I decided Gail could use a day off for some alone time. He was hesitant, commenting once again on how I've grown too close to the employees, but nevertheless agreed and that made Gail happy, which made me happy, which in turn, caused Christian happiness.

"Yes," my subconscious agrees sarcastically. "You're just all big happy people, right?"

I groan, remembering the disaster that was last night. Looking back with a clear head, I feel guilty about just giving him the paper like that. I really should have explained better, but the concept of explaining something to Christian is a lost cause.

I waddle towards his office, which holds the closest bathroom at the moment. Damn bladder. Blip has terrible positioning, let me tell you. As I pass his usually so-neat desk, a stack of papers catches my eye. Christian never leaves anything out in the open like that..

Curiosity killed the cat, but I'd rather not die with urine in my pants, so I scurry to the bathroom really quick. As soon as I'm out, I hurry back to his desk and sit in his chair, grabbing the small stack of papers and flipping through them.

Recent background check on a J.A.H.:

Currently has no permanent residential home. Nomadic. Saw on the streets of Seattle on the date of July 18th, 2012 around 8 a.m near Grey Publishing. Male, aged around 40. Baggy clothes and unshaven face. Said to be near 5'11 and commonly fit.

I felt my hands go slack, the papers tumbling to the floor. Fear gripped my heart, squeezing. He'd been watching me. At my own work, around the time I arrived. Around the time I'd been emailing Christian. How long did he know this? Surely not this morning. He'd have issued a whole entire SWAT team to get me back home if he knew then.

So it must've been sometime around Dr. Greene's appointment. It wasn't in the car, he didn't take any phone call.. He did seem a lot more tense when I came from my private session with Greene. Did he get a call then?

Oh, fifty. That would explain the moodiness, his anger. And I did nothing to help it. In my defense, he could have just told me, but that's beside the point now.

Hyde really is back, and I doubt he's searching for forgiveness.

* * *

"Hyde's coming for me, isn't he?" I question quietly as Christian hits the last step of the staircase. He turns towards me, still seated in his office, staring blankly at the stack before me. "He's back and he's coming for Blip and I."

Christian stalks into his office, and I brace myself for a lecture. Instead, he grabs my upper arms and pulls my lips to his.

"He won't get to you this time." He promises, pressing his cheek to my hair. "Not what I've finally realized what all I have to loose." He places his hands upon my ever growing baby bump. I cling myself tighter to him, squeezing my eyes shut.

Get a grip, I tell myself. You're stronger than this. You've beat him once before.

"Yeah," my subconscious agrees, being helpful for once. "It's that baby; hormones are a bitch."

Even so, Hyde knows my weakness. He knows the only way he can get to Christian's money is by going through me, and the only way to get to me is by going through someone else that I love. That's where being strong doesn't even matter, because I know I'd throw myself in gasoline with a lighter for my family.

"But you have to fight fire with fire," my subconscious reasons. I pull myself up a little straighter.

Yes, I agree. And Hyde will get what he deserves this time. I don't need Christian Grey to make sure of that one.

I'll do it myself.


	11. Chapter 11

"You know," Elliot began, walking into the room and plopping down on the couch beside Kate, heaving a sigh. "Family meetings are a little eighteenth century. We have this new invention called telephones, and what you do is-"

"Elliot." Grace scolded, effectively shutting up whatever antic he was up to this time. Everyone saw the severity of the situation, except for Elliot, of course. Carrick had been going crazy, still trying to figure out how on earth Hyde had gotten out. Mia had taken a sudden liking to home, hardly leaving and Kate gave no feelings away, keeping her chin placed in her palm as her gaze never strayed from Christian.

The room grew awkwardly silent, no one quite knowing where to begin.

"What'd you get my best friend into this time, Grey?" Kate finally spat out, narrowing her eyes accusingly.

"Kate!" I chide, pursing my lips. Elliot let out a groan at the fight that was sure to start, and Grace shifted uncomfortably. I know she hates it when any of us argues, but surly she must realize Kate and Christian will never exactly see eye to eye.

"No, she's right." Christian spoke, his voice husky and his eye trained on the floor. Ever since our little revelation this morning, he's been in a whole different world. Making endless phone calls, printing various emails, and the newest task that will take place in the morning: hiring more guards.

"Damn straight, I'm right." Kate scoffs. "Everytime something like this happens, it's because of you. Ana always takes the burn for you, and personally-"

"I said you're right, Kate." Christian cuts her off, lifting his head and holding her steady gaze. "I didn't say you knew it all. You have none of the facts and only a piece of the story; the same piece that every other person in the world has. Surly you understand those terms?" He stood, walking over towards the big glass window of his parents' living room, white wine glass in hand. Kate blinked. "Hyde didn't get parole. He didn't break out, either, obviously. It'd be all over the tabloids. He's taking some of my old friends and using their secrets against mine. I can't figure out his plan.." Christian mummers, staring out over the boat house, lost in his musings.

"Neither can I." Carrick speaks up for the first time that evening. He has bags under his eyes and I can tell he hasn't had much sleep lately either. "He's tricky, that one. It seems he's only leaving enough traces for us to know he's here, but not risking the strike yet. He has to know he's being watched."

"He doesn't care he's being watched!" Ethan exploded, his arm tightening around Mia's shoulders. I'd never seen his face so fierce; it reminded me highly of Kate. "He's a sick bastard who hasn't a give in the world except for ruining people's lives and himself."

"He went after Mia to get to me last time," I speak up finally. I'd tried to keep my mouth shut all night, but I've got my own suspicious I'd like to address. "He'll only go after the ones he knows I'm close to, which would be either Grace or Kate. He wouldn't risk Mia again, not knowing she's on her guard. Or he might be planning something entirely different for all we know."

I wasn't exactly through with my tirade just yet, but Elliot jumps in. "I doubt he want's your money this time, bro. If he's already got a record on his head, anything else he does will get him shipped back. Unless.."

"Unless someone's getting him out.." Carrick jumps, his eyes wide. Grace touches his arm, but he moved forward, his face ecstatic. "If somebody paid his way out- bragging, of course- he'd be straight out of there like a common citizen. It's a perfect alibi!"

I carefully watched everyone's reactions, pleased to see I wasn't the only one who hadn't thought of this. Except-

"You already knew, didn't you?" I say to Christian. I know his body language better than anyone, and while his back was turned, I can see how relaxed he is. His reflection in the glass did not give anything away, but the certain way he gripped his wine glass made his knuckles turn white. He's frustrated.

"I had my suspicions, yes." He said, turning to face everyone. His eyes stayed trained on me, though. "I didn't want you to get any ideas about who you think bailed him out, so I kept it to myself." He gives me a pointed look.

"Well, of course it's your Mrs. Robinson!" I snap back, fury engraving my posture. I know I should stay calm for Blip, but the thought of that woman letting Hyde out to mess up Christian and I's family only made my anger grow.

How dare she? How dare he? My whole life has been nothing but dramatic event after dramatic event and it's all been because of one of those two! It's a constant battle with Elena Lincoln and I, who's gonna win ultimately in the end. Nevermind that Christian married me, and not her. Nevermind that I'm the one carrying his child, and not her. She thinks he's in love with her, and she can't accept the fact that I'm the one he chose.

"What all does it take to get rid of that woman?" I mummer to myself, shaking my head slightly.

"Ana," Carrick puts his hand on my shoulders and I see Christian tense out the corner of my eye. I resist the urge to throw something at him. Overprotective fool, this is your father! "We understand your thoughts on this, but we haven't any proof this is Elena. It can be anyone that's had a bad agreement with Christian in the past. Yes, I agree she seems the most.. probable suspect, but we can't go into this blindly."

"We have to plan it out." Christian sighs. "Waiting. I hate fucking waiting."

"Yeah, bro." Elliot rolled his eyes. "I think we've gathered that much."

"Oh.." A voice fumed from the corner of the room, by the window opposite of Christian. "Oh, that woman!"

Grace had her hands placed on her hips, and she paced back and forth while clenching and unclenching her jaw. "Who the hell does she think she is? Endangering my daughter-in-law and her unborn child, MY grandbaby!" She spins on the spot, pointing her fingers at Ethan, Elliot, and Christian. "You boys better not let that horrible woman or that pathetic excuse for a man get a hold of my daughters, or so help me God.."

"Don't worry, mom." Elliot grinned, pulling Kate close. "He'd bring her back, anyway. Hey, there's a plan! Give him Kate The Unattainable and he'll be begging us to put him out of his misery." Kate smacked his arm, but I knew her well enough to see how pleased she looked.

Ethan, who knew this was no joke to Mia, leaned into her hair while nodding silently to Grace.

Christian, who I hadn't noticed moved, leaned onto the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around me; one eloping my neck, the other across my belly.

"It's okay, mom." He promises, kissing my hair. "I won't make the same mistake I made last time. I know what's up for grabs now. Security is going to be upped, on everybody- yes, Elliot; even you. Taylor, Sawyer and I will be hiring new personals tomorrow and they're to accompany you wherever you go, no matter the time."

Mia, Grace, Carrick, and Ethan nodded in agreement. Elliot looked rather put-out at having someone to protect him, no doubt his ego wounded, but Kate looked absolutely livid. Surprisingly, though, she kept her mouth shut.

As we all walked to the kitchen, she came beside me and sent a glance, and I sent her one back that plainly said, "Welcome to my life."


	12. Chapter 12

Grace made sure to only serve non-alcoholic drinks at dinner in honor of me.

The food was, of course, mouth watering delicious as always. My appetite just hasn't been with me lately, though. It has nothing to do with the Hyde episode; it began before that. Dr. Greene says its nothing our Blip is doing, so Christian reckons its just me being my stubborn self.

Not eating, apparently, is one thing I can't blame on hormones.

"So, Ana." Elliot clears his throat, grinning at me over his glass as he takes a sip of water. "How's Little Elliot doing in there?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at him, settling for smiling slightly at the nickname. It really is a sweet gesture. Throughout my pregnancy, I couldn't seem to figure out who is more excited: Christian or Elliot. Anytime we'd get news on Blip, Elliot always wanted full details. If Christian wasn't around, he'd help me stand and always kept his eye on me. I've even seen him purposely find an excuse to go into Christians room onetime shorty after the Hyde incident, when Christian had to go on a buisness trip that I wouldn't allow him to miss. I was to stay at Carrick and Graces, and to make me feel better about it, they'd invited everyone over for a quiet baby shower. I had excused myself, going into Fiftys old room and sitting there for god knows how long before Elliot busted in and mumbled something about carpet cleaner. Elliot's an anxious Uncle, and I think once he meets Blip, he'll be begging Kate for a baby (if he isn't already).

I have to stiffen a giggle. Katherine Grey, a mother.

"He's doing fine." I respond. "If it is a boy, shouldn't it be a Mini-Christian, though? Not Little Elliot?"

"What?" He leans back, throwing his arm lazily over Kate's chair. "You haven't told him about our affair?" He winks jokingly at Christian, who narrows his eyes in response.

"You haven't had an affair." Christian grumbles, biting into some Macoroni and Cheese.

"Okay," Elliot nods his head seriously. "When the kid comes out with blonde hair and blue eyes, you'll believe me then."

"Enough, you big goon." Mia speaks, tossing a grape at her eldest brother. He catches easily it in his mouth, smiling triumpthly.

"Mia Austen Grey!" Grace scolds. "Don't you ever throw food at this dinner table ever again." She thinks for a moment. "At any dinner table, for that matter."

Mia mumbles an apology, sharing a sly look with Elliot and its then that I notice how different Christian is from the bunch. While Mia and Elliot are mischievous, loud, and fun-loving, my Fifty is closed off and secluded. At least, until you get to know him, that is.

"Almost ready to go?" Christian mumbles in my ear. I turn towards him and nod, rolling my neck and curling my toes.

I'm so sick of being sore.

Grace, seeing we would be making our exit soon, announced dinner is over and everyone began filing out of the dining room.

"Oh, darling." She hugs me later, as Christian calls Taylor to bring the car. "Please be careful, okay? If you have any pains at all, you call me that instant. Understood?"

I smile fondly. "Yes, Doctor. Understood."

After that, everybody decided to play "pass Ana and Blip around". Kate gave me a tight hug but didn't say anything, still a bit pissed about the security thing. Mia kissed my cheek, making me promise to let her come by one day so we can have lunch before Blip is born. Carrick gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ethan embraces me, muttering a quick, "You stay safe, Steele." before handing me off to Elliot. Elliot gave me a bear hug- the kind an older brother gives his little sister- and picks me off the floor, spinning. After Christian's warning growl, he sits me down and says his goodbyes, yelling after us, "Laters Little Elliot!"

* * *

Christian and I ride my R8, Taylor and Sawyer riding in the SUV behind us with Bennett. Fifty turns on his iPod, placing it on the dash on shuffle before grabbing my hand. Wherever You Will Go by The Calling plays, and it strikes me that this was the song he'd been singing at his parents' house that night when Grace had embraced me, saying "You darling girl!"

"Any thoughts on tonight?" Christian asks softly, caressing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"My thoughts aren't exactly sane at the moment." I reply. "Most of my dwellings are on Blip, anyway. Not Hyde." Or Elena.

"What about Blip?"

"Oh, just musings. Blip'll be here in two months, you know." I say dreamily, my vision clouded with a picture of a little boy with copper curls and grey eyes. "He'll really be here."

"I know," I can hear the awe in his voice. "It's hard to believe that he's really going to be ou-"

A sudden screeching noise behind us made him stop, turning his body around on an impulse. I looked beside us, to the left, and immediately squeezed my eyes shut.

That light.. too bright.

Just close my eyes.. for a few moments..

Falling.. Why am I falling?

Yelling.

Light.

Christian.

_Blip_.


	13. Chapter 13

I was in a valley.

The hills were gigantic with green grass, lush and full. The sky was a perfect blue, no clouds in sight. I stood on the tallest of them all, wind billowing perfectly curled brunette ringlets out of my face. I had on a satin midnight blue dress that came to my knees, and no shoes. My belly had disappeared, and I idly wondered where Blip was?

"Mommy?" A young voice called from behind me. I turned away from the gorgeous hills, facing a tiny body with a mess of copper hair atop his head. Blue eyes stared up into mine, curious and demanding. They grow wider as they look at me. "What are you doing here?"

"The hills.." I mumble, pointing to them. "They're so pretty."

He looked behind me, face scrunching in a familiar way.. like someone that I know..

"You're not supposed to be here." The boy crosses his arms, glaring back to me. "You should go."

"Go where?" I blinked. I don't want to go anywhere. Everything was so calm here, and he seems happy enough. Why can't I stay and be happy, too?

"Home." He grabs my hand in his tiny one, pulling me forward. "You need to go home."

"Home?" I burrow my eyebrows as I stumble along with him. Where is home?

"Anastasia, sweetheart?" A different voice asks. I look above the boys head to see a man, around his mid-thirties. He had brown hair, a shade or two darker than mine, delicate skin, and blue eyes. "Listen to Teddy. It's time to go home, princess. You don't belong here just yet." He had a girl hidden halfway behind his leg, with long copper curls and grey eyes. She's beautiful. I tilt my head in confusion.

"I don't understand." I say, my voice floaty and dreamlike. "I don't know where home is. I don't want to leave. I like you." I look down at Teddy.

His eyes light up, a tiny smile etching across his face. Almost like he's embarrassed. I know that smile..

"I like you, too," he mumbles, shyly. "But you need to go back." He's sad. I frown. I don't want him to be sad.

"Will you be happy again if I go back?" I ask hopefully.

Teddy shares a look with the man, before turning to me and nodding.

"Okay.." I look at the man. "What's your name? How do I get home?"

He smiles softly. "So brave.." he mutters, staring at me for a few moments. "Alright. Close your eyes, and take a deep breath. You'll feel like you're falling, but you're not. You'll be okay, Anastasia. Just close your eyes.."

I do as I'm told.

"But.." I suddenly feel very sleepy. "What.. What's your name?"

Everything is swirling to black. No! I want the light back!

"Frank." I hear his voice say, so far away.. "My name is Frank."

Light.

Where's my light?

* * *

The first thing I'm aware of when I come out of the darkness is pain.

Cold, hard pain.

Somethings pressing against my stomach.. I feel dazed. It hurts.. I should call Christian..

Christian.

Christian.

Blip.

Blip!

My eyes fly open, and at first I think my brain is still making me see things. But.. no, we're upside down? Glass is everywhere, and I feel stickiness only forehead.

"Christian?" I choke out, turning my head to the right. Ouch.. No more moving..

"Ana!" I hear his voice. I hear him! He's okay! "Oh, Ana, baby! Don't go back to sleep! Please, just stay awake, baby. Just stay awake!"

Why is he yelling? He's okay. He shouldn't be so worked up..

My eyes widen, and I look up at my belly. Oh, god.. My seat belt looks as if it's squished into my stomach, my legs are twisted at a unusual angle, and something is pressing against my feet.

"Christian!" I call back, my voice hoarse. Fear grips my throat, where is he? Why can't I see him? I choke out a sob. God, it hurts..

"Ana!" Suddenly, his face is to my right, where I'm sure a window should have been. "Baby, I'm right here. The ambulance is on its way, and so is my mother. Just keep your eyes open, baby. Stay with me."

Blip. I need to tell him about the belt. He can't see from his angle. I try shifting, and I idly wonder how he got out and I didn't?

"No, baby," Christian commands. "Stay still. Don't move."

"Blip.." I gasp as a round of pain rushes through my belly. "Christian, Blips hurt!" I finally get myself angled so he can see the belt, and he gasps.

The look on my Fiftys face is antagonizing, and my fears are confirmed. It's a lot worse than what I can see. Another rush of pains hits me, and my vision blackens around the edges.

"I'm falling asleep.." I try to tell Christian, but it comes out more of, "I fa'ing 'leep."

"NO!" He yells, his hand reaching through to touch my cheek. "Ana, please!"

Blackness..

"Remember.." I look into his eyes, surprised to see him crying. "Save Blip.."

"No, no, no, no.." He sobs, turning to someone behind him. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?"

I wince. Too loud..

"Don't cry." I whisper, smiling through the pain. "You know Blip hates it when Daddy cries."

This only made him sob harder. Faintly, I hear the sirens of an ambulance. For the first time, Christian's face lights up. I blink. Something triggers in the back of my mind.

_"You'll be okay, Anastasia.."_

I look at my Fifty; my handsome, sweet, mercurial, demanding Fifty Shades.

"We'll be okay, Christian." I mumble, sleeping overtaking me. "Teddy and I will be fine.."

I hear voices yelling for me, but I just couldn't hold on any longer.

I let go.


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Awesome Reviewers,

I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. Thank you sooo much! I've gotten over 23 thousand views, too. I'm ecstatic. Ive got y'all spoiled; you send me a review telling me to update and I automatically start writing. I really don't wanna be that author that makes her readers wait ages for an update. But I'm a bit worried about how developed my characters are. I think Elliot is the only one I'm really in-sync with. My chapters are slowly- but surely!- getting longer, so now I'm onto my next task:

Who do you feel is either out of character or isn't developed enough? (Aside from Hyde, Elena, and Lelia).

I'm gonna answer some reviews now. If I didn't mention you, I'm sorry! I'm just picking a few so I can hurry and give you guys this chapter. Y'all are quite anxious.

dragonheart40: Thank you! I was a bit worried about how y'all would take that, because it seems so unrealistic but it just came into my head and I couldn't ignore it.

Justme1977: Thanks so much! I loved writing the emails; I try to stay as true to E.L. James as I can!

WeAreJorus: It wasn't my intention to be a murder. ;D

Atterbury: I was trying to convey to everyones feelings, really make it come alive. Thanks for telling me I did! I was stressing over that.

Okay, I'll hush! On with the story!

* * *

".. blood pressure is sky rocketing!"

"She's lost too much blood! Somebody get me a-"

"WE'RE LOSING HER."

I felt gravity shift, my brain becoming fuzzy as the world comes back into focus. I feel so far away, and I blindly reach out with my hand, and grasp something cold. I immediately let it go.

"She's responding!"

A lot of scurrying around me, and I'm yet to open my eyes. My throat dry, I try to speak.

"Christian.." I whisper, trying not to use my voice. I wince. Shit, that hurts.

I try again. "Christian.. Christian!"

I blink my eyes open, and I'm moving. Everything's white, and people are yelling. It scares me. Am I in the ambulance? Where's Christian? What about my Blip?

"Ana, sweetie." A gentle voice calls from above me, and I see a blonde head come into my vision. Grace? Grace! Grace! "It's Grace. I need you to stay calm, honey. We're taking you to the hospital. Blip isn't hurt too badly that I can tell; you need to take care of yourself."

I can't do that yet. "Christian?" I tried again, my throat on fire. Why doesn't someone tell me where my Fifty is at? Why isn't he with me?

Grace understands. "He's scratched up, but mainly worried about you in the other ambulance. They're taking him in because he hit his head. He threw a fit to get to you."

I panicked. "Christian!" He hit his head? Is he okay? Concussion? "CHRISTIAN!" I kick against the restraints in my legs. I felt two males hold me down by my arms and I start thrashing against them. "Don't touch me! Christian!"

Suddenly the two men are off of me, and I hear Sawyer's voice.

"Touch Ana again, and I'll personally rip your fucking throat out."

"Sawyer!" I yell. "Christian!"

My minds racing, nothing making sense. The pain is getting worse as I become more aware, and I'm vaguely feeling weaker the longer I stay awake.

"Blip." I sob, looking from Sawyer to Grace. Why won't they help me? "Christian."

Grace helplessly holds my hand, sending Sawyer a tortured glance. He whips out his phone, and I immediately calm at the ring as he puts it on speaker. Is he calling-?

"Luke. How the hell is she?" My Fiftys voice carries throughout the ambulance, and even above the noise, I can hear his tense tone.

"Christian!" I yell, staring at the phone in Sawyer's hands. "Fifty!"

"Ana? Ana!" Sawyer places the phone by my head, taking it off speaker. "Ana, baby, keep talking to me. Please."

"Christian." I cry. It seems to be all I can say. I try something else. "I love you."

"Oh, baby.." He sobs into the phone. "God, I love you."

"It hurts," I whimper, and automatically regret it. I hear his anguished gasp from the other line, and his sobs increase. I need to say something to make him calm. Something happy.

Think, Ana.. Happy.

"Hills," I speak up suddenly.

"Ana?"

"Hills. I saw hills." I confide, wanting him to know about where I went. "There was a boy, and a man, and a little girl. They told me to come home." I blink, my face scrunching. "This is home, isn't it?" I'm so confused. Everything is getting fuzzy again.

"Yes, baby." My Christian cries with me. I want him here. "You're home. You're with me. What else did these people say?"

"Teddy told me I didn't belong there yet. Frank said I had to close my eyes and not be afraid." I tell him. Did he think they had hurt me? No! I had to correct him! "It was calm and peaceful there. So happy.."

Christian's breath quickens. "Please .. Whatever you do, don't go back to those hills, baby."

I'm confused. "But it was light. Everything was light.."

"Baby, please! Keep away from that light, okay? Please!"

Anything for him.

"Okay," I agree. "I feel warm, and tired."

"Mom?"

Grace takes the phone and puts it to her ear. She can hear it? Maybe it was on speaker after all.

"Go to sleep, Ana." She smiles, and I see tears. Why are they all crying? Christian is okay. Blip is okay. I'll be okay, I think. "When you wake up, Christian will be with you."

"Promise?" I ask, my vision already becoming fuzzy.

Oh no. Darkness.

I remember Christians words.

_"Keep away from that light, okay? Please!"_

Is dark good?

I decide to trust it, holding Grace's hand and reaching for Sawyer's as I feel the darkness overcome me.


	15. Chapter 15

When I wake again, I wasn't hurting.

After my eyes had adjusted to the bright lights, I realized I was in a hospital room. But not just any hospital room; a huge one, with a couch and a kitchen and soft chairs and a huge window wall that was covered by purple curtains. My favorite color..

I study the devices beside me, attempting to move my head and immediately regret it. The room span, only settling back down once I laid my head on the soft, memory foam pillow. I silently laugh to myself and shake my head, thinking of my overbearing and completely caring husband. Only he'd give me a hospital room that rivals a penthouse.

Oh, Fifty!

.. Fifty.

Crash..

Yelling. Light. Dark. Teddy. Girl. Frank. Grace. Sawyer.

Blip.

I reach my hand out to place on my stomach, panic filling me, and as if on cue, my little miracle aimed one hard kick on my bladder. I've never been so glad to have to pee in my life. But why isn't Christian with me? There's no way he'd leave Blip and I alone in a hospital-

Unless..

No.

Absolutely not.

I try to make a move to get up, but my legs feel too funny. I throw the blanket back, blinking as I notice some bandages on my wrist. That hadn't been there a few seconds ago, had it? I shake my head to clear my thoughts. On my left leg I had a large white cast going from my knee to my ankle, and on my right I had some more bandages around my foot. My belly had some strange belts on it, and it was hooked up to a machine.

Needless to say, I'm stuck.

"Ana?" A bewildered voice questioned from behind me. I strained to turn to see who it was, but my body just didn't want to function just yet. "No, Ana! Don't move. Let me Dr. Trevelyn-Grey."

As the body rushed out the door, I finally got a good enough look to see its Sawyer. I vaguely remember him pulling those guys off of me in the ambulance and made a mental note to thank him.

"Ana?" Grace calls, coming into the room with both Sawyer and Taylor behind her. I send Taylor a bright smile, but can't help wondering why he isn't with Christian..

"Mr. Grey sent me to spy on Dr. Trevelyn-Grey's orders for you, m'am." He responds, sending a wink my way. I giggle a little, but the sound makes my throat close up and I cough. Sawyer immediately runs behind me and I hear a sink running.

Grace sits on my bed, grasping my hand and stares into my eyes, daring me to lie. "Are you in any pain at all, Ana?"

I decided it's safest to go with the truth as I drink the glass of water Sawyer hands me.

"My head hurts when I move it." I reply, biting my lip. "Where's Christian? You said he'd be with me when I woke up." I reminded her.

She laughed, and Taylor let out a booming snort. "You two are so in sync with each other." At my confused expression, she explains. "We had to sedate him so we could do a MRI, and the first words he said when awoke were, 'Where's Ana? You said I'd be with her when she wakes up.'"

I smile. I miss my Fifty. "What's wrong with him, Grace? He is okay, isn't he?"

"Oh, yes." She stood up, going to check on the loud machines beside me. "He's being discharged as we speak. I'm sure he'll be-"

"Ana!"

".. here any second." Grace sighs, turning to place her hands on her hips before mumbling to herself, "Why must he always yell in hospital hallways?"

Taylor opens the door to my room just as Christian rounds the corner, and I see a keypad on the wall beside it. You have to have a code to get in?

"Ana!" Christian rushes to my side, halting in his tracks when he sees everything hooked up to me. I stare into his panic-filled gray eyes and feel relief come crashing down on me in a wave.

My body slumps into the bed, my head turning towards him and holding my hand out. He grasps it, his eyes still wide and panicked.

"Everything is looking good, Ana." Grace smiles, reaching down and kissing my cheek. "You three got really lucky last night."

"What do you mean?" Christian asks, his gaze cutting to his mother. He must've been kept in the dark.

Grace shifts uncomfortably. "We had to revive her. She was gone for about 10 seconds before she came back."

I blinked. I don't remember that..

"I'm tired," I tell them, holding Christian's hand tighter. He automatically squeezes back. "Can you guys handle all of the crash and medicine stuff while I just sleep? Teddy's okay, so my job is done."

Christian smiles a bit. "Since when are you so sure Blip is a boy?"

I looked at him, confusingly. "I told you. He was on the hills with me."

Christian sighs, running his hand through my hair. "You really saw some light, huh?" He looks skeptical.

"Yeah." I whispered, suddenly self conscious about everyone here watching us.

Grace gets the idea, saying she needs to get home to Carrick and let him know we're both okay. She informs us she hasn't called any of the family and let them know yet, so she'll do that on the way back. Sawyer and Taylor shift uncomfortably, not knowing what to do.

"I've called in Bennett and Blake," Christian looks at them. "Go home and get some rest, guys. You've done well."

"Sir," They responded, nodding. Taylor comes over and touches my hand with a smile before stalking out. Sawyer leans forward and gives me a quick, gentle hug before straightening up.

"Sawyer, thank you." He blinks, confused. "For in the ambulance." I remind him.

He smiles. "It was nothing, Ana."

After he left, Christian looks at me, disapprovingly. "I wasn't aware you were so.. comfortable with the staff."

"Sawyer is with me 24/7. We're bound to have some kind of bond. And as for Taylor, I've known him just as long as I've known him. He lives in our house, Christian," I smile weakly, and he grins before fading.

"I was so worried about you," He kisses my temple, then my lips. His forehead pressed against mine. "I still can't figure out what happened exactly."

"There was some bright lights beside me before everything went black." I informed him. "Right after you turned around. Headlights, I'm guessing?"

"Yes." He gritted his teeth. "Sawyer and Taylor were behind us, and someone flew into the back of them. It sent them flying towards us, and Taylor hit the brakes to try and stop- or at least warn us- and that's when I turned around, paying attention to them and not even noticing the Dodge raming into your side."

That makes my head throb. "Pretty brilliant plan," I comment, my free hand that isn't captured in Christians coming to rest on Blip. My Fifty places his other on top of mine.

"I lost you tonight." His body shutters, a sob forming. His gray eyes hold onto mine. "For a whole ten seconds, my life was over."

"Don't say that." My anger sparks, pulling back from him. He blinks. "They would have gotten Teddy out, and you would've been an amazing father."

Fear sparks in his tear filled eyes. "Not without you.." He stumbles for an excuse. "I.. I couldn't do it without my Ana. No."

"You'd have had to! What would you have done? Put him up for adoption?" I snap, becoming appalled when he doesn't respond. "Christian Grey! You know good and damn well you wouldn't have put your child up for some stranger to grab."

He puts his head on my belly. "I don't know, Ana.. I just don't know what I'd have done. I'd rather not think about it, please."

I run my hands through his curls, not responding, both of us lost in our thoughts. He wouldn't have done that to Teddy. Not when he saw my eyes on his face. He'd have fallen in love and he knows it. But maybe he's just not ready to admit that yet.

"So, did they get the people who ran into us?" I yawn, looking down at my Fifty Shades.

"No," He moans into my shirt. "He abandoned the vehicle. Luke and Taylor both saw Hyde running the seconded he hit us, and jumped into the car that had hit them. They didn't even have time to pull their guns out; they came running to us."

"What happened to us exactly? All I remember is waking up upside down."

"After I turned around, he slammed into us. I tried to throw myself over you and Blip but I kept getting tossed into my side. I got thrown through the windshield, and you kept rolling in the car. By the time I found the strength to stand up, you'd already hit the ditch and Taylor was trying to get you to respond." He shutters. "I'll never forget hearing your scream.."

"I screamed?" I frown. I don't remember that.

"For a second, yes. You knew he was going to hit before he did." He nuzzles my belly. "God, our life is fucked up."

I laugh- a real, throaty, sore laugh. He looks up at the sound, and grins.

"Fifty Shades, baby." He jokes.

"No," I shake my head. "Fifty _one_ shades, now." I pat Blip.

Christian chuckles before agreeing.

"Fifty one shades."


	16. Chapter 16

Ana decided the next day she really didn't like her cast.

"It's itchy," she complained to Christian as he gave her a bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup. He humored her, pretending to listen. "It's heavy, and it makes me incapable of moving."

He stopped producing things from the bag Gail had sent over and pondered this. "Hm.. Anastasia Grey, incapable of moving? That sounds like a pretty good solution to keep her out of trouble, if you ask me."

I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "A great way to practice abstinence, too, Mr. Grey."

He tosses a small pouch of Saltine crackers at her in response.

"So, hows everybody taking the news?" I asked conversationally, taking a bit of a cracker. Grace obviously decided it was too late to call everyone last night, so she rang them this morning and since we've recieved endless amounts of voicemails and texts.

"Mia and Ethan wish us all well, and they'll come see you whenever you feel up to it. Katherine and Elliot, on the other hand, informed me that they would personally take down Sawyer, Bennett, Blake, and Taylor to get to you." He shook his head. "They're quite obtrusive, those two."

"Leave them alone," I pout. "I want to see everyone. You slept all night. I woke up at a three and couldn't go back to dreamland, nor could I even move to find something that could entertain me. I need a social environment, quickly."

"More like you want to plan with Kate how you'll make your big escape out of here."

"That too." I relent, falling back with a huff. I wince inwardly. Damn, I'm sore. Can't even through a proper tantrum anymore. "I have two months left with my Blip before he becomes Teddy and I'll have to share him. I can't even enjoy it in the comfort of our home."

"You'll enjoy it from the comfort of our home in two weeks, when they release you." He comments, typing an email on his BlackBerry. I narrow my eyes at it. I want to chuck the damn thing across the room; he hasn't put it down since he woke up four hours ago.

"Hello!" My inner-goddess yells, jumping up and down while waving her hands in the air. "Terribly injured wife over here. Work can wait."

"Who're you talking to?"

"Your secret lover, and the supposedly father of Little Elliot. He says he and Kate are coming up the elevator, and to be thinking of somewhere to put balloons and flowers."

* * *

It's been six days, and I think I'm going to go crazy.

Christian hasn't left my side at all, sending Taylor home to bring us a wardrobe on the second day so he can shower and I can get out of the unsanitary hospital gowns. Mia came to visit twice a day, Ethan following her with a box everytime. She showed me various mutual colored onesies for Blip, a few of them having "Baby Grey number 1" on the foot. One of them even had "I love my Uncle Elliot" monogramed on the front, and on the back it read "But my Aunt Mia is better!" It was exactly what I needed to pick me up. Seeing this, Mia finally came clean and said she'd been having them made for months and proceeds to stop by and show me them all. Christian wasn't too impressed by his sisters antics, until she produced one that says "My Daddy is your Daddy's boss". He then told her to order 100 of those in different colors, and he'd pay.

"Hey, you." I poked my sleeping Fifty awake with my straw. "I'm out of soda."

"Tell Sawyer," He mumbled, turning his head the other way.

"Tell Sawyer," I mimicked, sticking my tongue out at the back of his hair.

"That's attractive."

"How did you see it?"

"I didn't. I was referring to your rather dramatic impersonation of my sleep-deprived talk." He sat up, grinning tiredly.

"Oh. Well.. That's good. Because there er.. wasn't anything to see."

He shakes his head, kissing my knuckles. "You've been spending too much time with my family. What happened to my mature, serious Ana?"

"She went on vacation with skinny, legs-operating Ana." I reply smartly, taking a bite of chocolate cake before moaning. Heavenly.

"Bet I can make you sound like that." Christian winks, taking a piece off my plate.

"Take another piece of my cake and you won't like how I make you sound."

* * *

Just a quiet little chapter to add some light to the situation. We'll be getting back into the Hyde drama soon, and I just didn't feel up to writing all of that today. I'm in such a good mood, I doubt I can write heavy things right now! This might be the last update today, but if I get a good amount of reviews.. (; Who knows?

Love y'all so much!

-Tori.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oranges!" I exclaim, automatically recognizing the logo on the bag Sawyer carries into my room. Blip gives an excited flip in my tummy- or maybe it's a kick, his way of saying, "Shut up, mom. It's 7 a.m."

"Gail said you might like them." Sawyer grins, opening the bag and handing me one. He sits the rest on the counter beside me. I bite into it, relishing in the tasty goodness that is orange.

"Yes, I do!" I exclaim giddily, feeling like kicking my feet in excitement. Dr. Greene, who had been in the middle of examining me, rolls her eyes in an annoyed way. She says mothers-to-be are never this happy before birth, especially with it looming only a little over a month away. But I'm being discharged today, finally, and nothing could bring me down.

"Okay, Ana." She removes the thing that you put on your arm that gets really tight from my upper elbow. "Even though your blood pressure is still above normal, I think it's safe for you to go home. But bed rest!" She reminds, and I huff.

Dr. Greene has amazing timing, really. Christian went home with Taylor about two hours ago, to do a full sweep of the house and initiate new security plans. She just so happened to come in the second he was out of earshot. I still don't see why they don't get along. I bought this up to Christian once, and he just grumbled something about letting her join the "I Hate Christian Grey" fan club with Kate. I asked him if they gave away free tee-shirts.

"It's about time!" I blurt out, throwing the leftover orange into the trash. "C'mon Luke, help me up. We're homeward bound!" I grasp his hand and he helps me into some crutches, mindful of my still casted leg.

Dr. Greene shakes her head. "Nope. Wheel chair, Ana." I give her a bewildered look. "Bed rest, remember? No extra movement that's not absolutely unavoidable."

Oh, Christian is gonna have a field day with this one.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble, crossing my arms like a small child. "You heard the Doctor, Luke. Can you get me a wheel chair?"

"They're down the hall." Dr. Greene informs him as they walk out the door together.

After he returns, I get situated in the damned chair of wheels and he grabs my last few bags. Minus the oranges; they stay in the safety of my lap. I make it my mission to hit almost every breakable looking thing on my way down.

Maybe they'll think next time before they keep me locked up in here for a ridiculous amount of time.

* * *

"Oh, Luke!" My mind hits brakes as we pass a Dairy Queen. "A Oreo Blizzard sounds heavenly.."

He chuckles. "As you wish, Ana."

After much decision, we pulled out of the parking lot with one large Oreo Blizzard and a medium one for Luke himself. I sat happily in the back seat, wiggling my hips to the music from the radio become aware of how ridiculous I've been acting lately. I mentally shrug.

"I blame you," I mummer, poking Blip.

"Sir."

I blink. Are we home? I glance out at the moving trees. I don't recognize anything.. Another look to Sawyer and I figure out he's speaking to Christian.

"Are you sure, sir?" He shoots a look back my way. "Yes.. I understand.. Sir."

"What's that about?" I question, taking the last bite of my blizzard.

He slows the car down. "You're going to Dr. and Mr. Grey's house, Ana."

My mouth drops open. "What? No! I don't feel up to socializing. All I want to do is-"

"M'am, Mr. Grey and Taylor found Gail in basement of the house. They're on the way to the hospital as we speak. They say she's ruffed up pretty badly, and all they can get out of her is-"

"Hyde." I guess, my voice emotionless. Cold, hard fury rolls through me like never before. I considered him going after Kate, Mia, and Grace millions of times since the family meeting, but never Gail. Neve-

I blink, my eyes going wide. Oh, no.. Please tell me she hasn't gone yet.

"Luke!" I yell, swinging forward in my seat. "Did Gail run any errands today that you know of?"

"Uhm.." He furrows his eyebrows, surprised by my question. "She went to the supermarket, I believe. She told Taylor she had one more stop to make and then she headed home. Why?"

"Call Taylor." I rush, my legs bouncing up and down. "Call him now, Luke!"

Sensing my panic, he presses a button on the in-car phone.

"Sawyer."

"Taylor!" I call, leaning forward so I can hear him more. "Taylor, listen to me-"

"Mrs. Grey? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I wave him off, knowing fully well he couldn't see. "Did there appear to be any sign of struggle at the house?"

"Well.. Yes." Taylor relents, and I can hear the strain in his voice. "They roughed her up pretty badly, Mrs. Grey."

"Taylor," I whisper, fear clutching my heart. "Gail arranged a surprise for you. Earlier today, after she went to the supermarket, she went to pick up Sophie. She was going to stay with us for a week or two. Please, please tell me you found her."

There was silence on the other end, and when Taylor finally did speak, his voice was cold with fury and I had tears cascading down my cheeks.

"No, m'am. I didn't."


	18. Chapter 18

Sawyer refused my demand to be taken to the hospital. He assured me that Gail would be okay, and Taylor would update us on any information about Sophie's whereabouts. But I still felt as though I needed to be there.

Grace immediately rushed out to greet me.

"Oh, Ana!" She threw her arms around my neck. "Everyone is here; Mia is close to having a panic attack, knowing he's this close.." She saw my expression, and quickly backpedaled. "But of course he won't come here. Not knowing everybody is watching out for us. Oh, dear." She eyes my cast. Kate comes beside her, Elliot to her right.

"Help Ana in, you big brute." She commands to the 6'3 blonde. He grins at me a moment, before coming over and lifting me out of the car like I wasn't pregnant with a huge cast covering my leg.

"You okay, little sister?" He whispered once we were out of earshot from Kate and Grace, who are conversing with Saywer back at the car.

"Guilty." I admit. I explain the Sophie thing to him, and he gives me an exhausted look.

"Ana." He shakes his head and gives me a stern glance. "I'm so disappointed in you! How dare you try to bring joy to one of your security guards? It's completely barbaric! Why, I've never heard such a thing!"

I sulk, crossing my arms as he dips me onto the couch inside the house. "Wow, Lelliot. Didn't know you knew that many words. I'm impressed."

"I read a dictionary once."

"I'm sure you did." I reply. My phone rings from my pocket.

Home?

Christian must've went back to investigate after getting Gail to the hospital.

"Any news on Sophie?" I hastily ask instead of a greeting. Elliot walks across the room to grab the remote.

"Mrs. Grey?" A small voice speaks, and my sense immediately heighten.

"Is this Sophie?" I question, motioning Elliot over as I put it on speaker. He runs toward me, kneeling down before the couch.

"Yes!" She exclaims, then gasps and quiets herself. "I'm at your house. Bad men hurt Gail and tied her up and-"

"I know, honey. Can you tell me if you're okay?" I turn my phone on record, capturing our conversation.

"I'm okay. They didn't catch me. I'm hiding. They left when Daddy showed up with Mr. Grey, but they were in my way so I couldn't come out. I found your number on a pad in Mr. Grey's office." She says, and I don't detect a hint of fear in her voice. She's brave, like her father, I presume.

In Christian's office?

"Sophie, are you under his desk?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am." She sounds very proud of herself.

"Alright, Sophie. Stay there, okay?Don't move. Your Daddy will be there soon." I reassure her. "Is there anything you can tell us?"

"They're hiding by the front door. They have guns." She whispers. "But I have one, too. So it's okay."

I blink. "You can shoot a gun?"

"Daddy teaches me how every time I visit! There was one in he and Gail's room. Under the mattress, just like he taught me."

Of course Taylor would teach his only daughter how to protect myself. I shake my head and look to Elliot, whose eyes are wide and staring at me.

"Okay, Sophie. Don't be scared. Someone will be there soon."

"Scared?" She sounds appalled at the idea. "I'm not scared! But okay. Tell Daddy I said hello, please!"

"I'll tell him." I laugh, shakily. "Goodbye Sophie." I hang up my phone, automatically finding the audio of our conversation.

Elliot jumps up. "I'll go get Sawyer!" And runs off outside.

I frown at my phone. Sophie is alone, at our house, with Jack Hyde and his little minions (she did say men and not man). The hospital is at least an hour away from Puget Sound, whereas we're only about twenty-five minutes..

I scold myself. I can't do that to Christian again, running off blindly and playing the hero.

"But.." My subconscious reasons. "You won't be. You'll put them off until Taylor and the rest get there. Then they'll play hero."

That did make sense..

I look towards the back door, and back to where Elliot had previously ran. I reach forward grabbing a note pad and pen, scribbling down that I would be in the restroom and to give me some privacy before hopping to the back door.

* * *

Fate was on my side.

Turns out, walking with a broken leg in a cast isn't as hard as it looks. I didn't fall, thank god- but I didn't stumble. As soon as I made it to the huge garage, I pinpointed my car in the very back and hobbled towards it.

When I saw down, I eyed my foot warily. How was this gonna bode?

"You don't have time to worry about that!" My subconciousness sneers. "Go, go, go!"

I hit reverse so hard the car squeaks in protest, surly leaving marks on the pavement. I wince, making a note to apologize to Grace. I looked back, not seeing anyone run out yet, and tore into the street.

Did they really buy the 'restroom' trick?

I shake my head, pulling my BlackBerry out and quickly sending the audio conversation of Sophie and I to Taylor and Christian's cells. It wasn't long before Your Love Is King blared through the quietness of the car.

I pressed the in-car speaker. "Hello?"

"Anastasia Rose Grey, I swear to fucking god, if you don't turn your ass around and go back to my parents-"

"I'm not going back." I cut in, my voice stronger and more fierce than I felt. "I'm going to create a diversion so you guys can get Sophie out."

"That's worse! You think that sick fucker doesn't know what he's doing?" Christian yells, and I hear screeching tires in the background.

"Going somewhere?" I joke warily.

"I'm not particularly happy my wife and unborn child are going to risk their lives by going for a solo visit to a murder, and Taylor isn't too keen that his daughter is trapped there alone, either!" Christian snaps. "I swear to you, Anastasia-"

"I'm almost there." I tell him, "Wish me luck."

I hang up, feeling victorious.

Damn his pride, and damn mine, too.

I turn into the back of the big house, before hopping out and waddling to the side door. It's close to Christian's office, and his panic room. If I can just get Sophie in there..

I enter the house cautiously, seeing no one around and staggering to the end of the hallway by the stairs. I hear voices, coming closer. I take my chance, rushing into the office and closing the door quietly.

"Sophie?" I whisper, my eyes adjusting to no light. "It's Mrs. Grey."

A beam of light flashes. Damn, she got a flashlight? This kids smart.

"Mrs. Grey?" She pops up from behind the desk, blinking at me. "I thought you said Daddy was coming."

"He is, sweetie." I stalk towards the entrance to the panic room- a barely noticeable dent in the wall. "Sophie?" I coax. "We need to get in here."

"What's that?" She asks, unsure. I place my phone on the desk, picking her up and putting her in the room. Hearing footsteps outside, I hurriedly jump in beside her. I slam it shut, locking it from the inside and huddling the pretty blonde girl closer to me.

"Nobody in here, boss." A voice calls, and I hear shuffling from the office. Going through Christian's drawers?

"You sure?" Hyde growls, and I tense. He's right there, on the other side of the door.. "I swear this door was open earlier."

"Yes, sir. I've check-"

The voice trails off, paying attention to something. More shuffling, and music starts to play. The more moving, the louder it gets. I strain to listen. I know the beat..

_.. crying out for more,_

_Your Love Is King._


	19. Chapter 19

Shit.

Shit.

Shit!

I shuffle around my pockets for my phone, hoping I hadn't left it on his desk.

"Hey, boss." The voice grunted. "Fancy lookin' phone, ain't it?"

More shuffling.

"Let me see this.." Hyde grumbled, before letting out a booming laugh. Sade suddenly stops singing. "Hello there Grey. Beautiful home you got here. I just love the nursery.."

Sophie says something in my lap, and I look down at it. It's the gun. I blink at her. She holds up a kitchen knife and gives me a thumbs up, pointing at the door. I hastily shake my head.

"We're waiting for Mr. Grey and your father," I whisper lowly. In the dim light, I see her sulk.

"I feel like a sissy, hiding like this." She whispers back, fidgeting slightly. "Let's just go get 'em ourselves."

"There's too many." I reason.

"Only Two." She replies. "Livingston and the boss. And some lady."

"A.. lady?" I choke out.

"Yes. She's pretty. She has hair like mine. She was trying to trick me into coming out; they saw me run. She told me to call her Mrs. Robinson." Sophie says.

No.

No.

Oh, hell no.

That bitch troll is in my damn house? She's walked through my kitchen, my living room, Blip's nursery.. I bet she's upstairs right now, laying down in Christian and I's bed, wearing his silver tie..

White fury whips up inside of me, my blood running cold. I grip the gun steady.

"You ready for this, Sophie?" I ask, my voice emotionless and cold. I can't believe I'm teaming up with a six year old.

Sophie grins, making her look very much like her father.

"What's the plan, Mrs. Grey?"

* * *

Sophie, apparently, had played plenty of assassination games.

"You can't just barge out there," She explains, after I'd told her my plan. "You'll have to be quick. You don't know where Hyde is at just yet. Listen to footings, and when he gets close enough to us, thats when I use my knife to throw. Then you use the gun, for targets farther away."

I blink, once again surprised by this tiny blonde angel.

"So, I'll go first. I'll fall out, pretending that I slipped and the door opened." She says, getting ready. I realize to her, this is all just a game. Nobody would really get hurt in her mind. "Stay back in the dark. Once they run to me, shoot them. If Livingston pulls out a gun, I'll stab. Got it?"

I nod my head, mutely. Even I couldn't think of a better plan.

She leans against the door, the blade hidden under her dress somehow, and pulls a terrified expression to her face. She quickly unlocks it, shrieking as she falls to the floor.

I see Hyde and Livingston turn towards her, and she gives a scared squeal.

"Sophie!" I hear faintly through the phone. Oh, no. Poor Taylor..

"My, my, my. Isn't she just pretty?" Hyde mummers. He nods to Livingston, who hurries over to grab her. I notice Hyde doesn't had a gun drawn, only pinned to his waist. I quickly raise my own, waiting for when he leans down to get Sophie and..

BAM.

The door behind Hyde slams open, and shots ring out from all directions. I huddle back into my corner on instinct, holding Blip close to me. I keep my gun raised, waiting for any indication someone was getting to close to Sophie or myself.

None came.

"Sophie!" A voice cried, and I relaxed immediately. Taylor! "Sophie, baby? Are you okay?"

I scramble out, spying Christian by Hyde's lifeless body. "Christian!"

He turns toward me, his grey eyes tear-filled and lost. He blinks at me, his mouth opening and closing.

"A.. Ana?" He whispers, taking a step towards me. I jump out, forgetting I have a cast, and fall to the floor. Only, I don't hit. Strong, familiar arms wrap around me before I do, sobs racketing in his chest.

"Oh, Fifty.." I mumble, bringing my hands up to his neck. He pulls me tighter, mumbling nonsense. Behind me, I faintly hear, "Daddy! You ruined my plan."

"Hyde.." Christian choked through his tears. "He told me you were dead. I.. I thought-"

"I'm fine." I reassure him. "Nothing happened to me at all. Just calm down, Fifty.." I coo, playing with his hair.

Wait.

"Christian!" I gasp, leaning back. "Elena is here somewhere! Sophie saw her!"

Taylor leaned back from his embrace with his daughter. "That true?"

"Mrs. Robinson?" She looks at me. I nod. "Yeah. She has hair like me!"

Christian curses, shooting Taylor a look. Taylor nods, digging for his phone and I nuzzle my Fiftys solid chest.

"I've died a thousand deaths, Anastasia.." He mumbled, placing his hands on top of Blip. I look into his eyes; so lost, so open, vulnerable.. And I crack.

I pull his lips to mine, pressing my body up against his and holding his neck in a vice-like grip. He responds immediately, holding my waist to his as he bites down on my bottom lip and growls out my name. It was perfect, it was bliss, it was everything I'd ever felt since we met until-

"Mr. Grey," Sophie looks at us quizzically. "How can you die a thousand times?"


	20. Chapter 20

Reviewer responding time!

**Katie** **Cipriano**: Cipriano? Do I sense a fellow Patch lover? ;D I'm a huge fan of Hush, Hush! I can't wait until I get my hands on Finale in October. Thanks for your lovely, demanding reviews!

**Dyl**-**Kat7394**: I tried to read your new story today, about Christian's sister, and it won't let me? It says it's been deleted. I hope you didn't take it down! That's a great idea, and I was really excited about it. Onto your review: Yeah, Sophie is going to be another comic relief. I know the story would probably be better if I focused more on dramatic events and not try to add humor, but I'm such a silly person, I can't stand serious situations (which is why they never last long in my story). Thanks for reviewing!

**babbling987**: Aha, don't worry! She's going to be a bit cautious for now, with Teddy and all. But the story isn't ending here! She gets to be kick ass once he's safely out of her womb. Thanks for the review!

**annasays15**: You have NO clue how much that means to me. I'm young; I haven't even graduated High School yet and I've never had any writing help whatsoever. I've won a few contests around school, and mine is usually the one the teacher dotes on but my dream has always been to get a book published. I've just never had much faith in my writing, you know? Family has told me I'm great, but I just shrugged it off as being nice. But you guys don't have to be nice, and out of all 200+ reviews, I've never had one bad one. I'm over the moon. Thank you.

**mhikhaeshop**: I try not to make you guys wait too long; it just takes a lot to make my chapters. I write this from the top of my head; I don't have a plan or anything. Haha.

**godlovesebonie**: Thank you; I do believe I love being brilliant. :) Thanks for you review!

**atterbury** (Liz): You. Are. Awesome. Everytime I see your name pop up on the review list in my email, I think, "Here we go: a long, thoughtful review from Liz!" Ahah. Thanks so much!

**sheltiegirl** (Nan): HAHA. You crack me up with your PM's! I'm sorry I don't reply much; I'm alway so busy writing! But I do appreciate them, so I sincerely thank you. :)

And last but not least, my most loyal reviewer:

**dm1990**: You were my first reviewer, and I can't tell you how excited I was when you did! It's what made me write the next chapter, and it's what made me really turn this into full story. Thanks for that! Without that one little review of you damning Elena, we wouldn't have this story!

I won't keep y'all waiting anymore. This is just a teaser chapter to get you guys wondering. I probably won't be updating until tomorrow, so here we go:

* * *

"Shh, Sophie." Taylor hushed her, shutting his phone. He looks to my Christian. "Sawyer is around back, sir. Blake and Bennett are covering the west and front exit, and I'll take the east. Mrs. Lincoln is upstairs, according to the CTVV." He informs loyally.

Christian straightens himself up, helping me stand and places his hands on my shoulders to steady me. He nods to Taylor. "Sophie should go back into the panic room."

Taylor turns his head down to his daughter. "I don't think she'd stay, Mr. Grey." He admits sheepishly. "She gives her mother a heart attack with her antics. She's the same as I was at her age. I think I'd rather just keep her with me, anyway, sir."

Christian sighs. "As you wish." He gives me a pointed look. "You. Panic room. Now."

I blink. "No."

He looks at me incredulously. "What?"

"That bitch troll is upstairs, most likely in our bedroom, and you want me to hide?" It's my turn now to look at him incredulously. "No. Absolutely not. She's too classy to do anything herself. She pays low lives-" I motion to Livingston and Hyde's dead bodies- "to do it for her. She may have made you Christian Grey, but I made you my Fifty. You were every shade of Sunday before you met that bitch troll. She's messed up our lives time and time again and she does it just enough to make everyone doubt her. But not this time." I square my shoulders, looking into Christian's grey pools. "This time I get my revenge. It's high overdue someone gives that home wreaking jackass something to dread. This is my chance, Christian Grey. I'll be damned if you stop me."

He stares at me, his face expressionless, but I can see shock in his eyes. Taylor looks at me with a hint of pride on his face, and Sophie's eyes are wide.

"She said a bad word," She whispered in what she must have thought was a low voice to Taylor. He quickly shushed her again, before grabbing her shoulder and leaving the office.

"Fine." Christian slumps, defeated. "You do deserve your revenge, I'll give you that much. But you better get it all out now," he growls, "because you're never moving from our fucking bed again, do you hear me?"

I mentally roll my eyes. "I hear you." I mutter, holding my arms up. "Now carry me." I eye the cast disdainfully.

"I'm quite thankful for that thing," He mummers, easily hoisting me up as he climbs the stairs. I blink. Does pregnancy not put any weight on you at all or something? "There's no telling what you'd have done if it weren't for it. I think I'll keep one on you at all times. It's a great safety measure."

"An even better kicking weapon."

"I'll keep that in mind." Even in this tense situation, he finds a way to make me smile.

He sighs, stopping outside of our bedroom door. "I left it closed this morning.." He mumbles, sitting me down on my feet. He slowly turns the knob, opening the wooden door wide before moving his body in front of mine.

I gasped, my eyes blinking rapidly as shock runs through my veins.

It wasn't Elena.

It wasn't even Lelia.


	21. Chapter 21

Did y'all really believe I'd leave you like that, for a whole day? Please. I couldn't stop writing for y'all if I wanted to!

Here you guys go, this should let y'all have a breath or two and sleep well night!

* * *

"Well, well, well." Elizabeth purred, looking between us, a gun in her hand. "Look at what we have here, Ellie."

"Hm?" The bitch troll exited my closet, sporting my favorite midnight blue evening gown and the tennis bracelet Christian gave me on our honeymoon. "Oh! Christian, how lovely it is to see you!" She crosses the room, holding her arms out to hug him.

I step in front of him, placing my hands on my hips. "Back up, you no good, gold digging whore."

I realized how laughable I must look: pregnant, waddling around on one leg, and bruised to hell and back. Elena must have realized this, too, for she brushed into fits of delicate giggles that made mine sound like pig snorts. I mentally cringe.

No, Ana. Don't let her make you feel insecure. Christian loves you, and only you.

"Oh, Anastasia, darling. So nice of you to.. protect whats mine. I'll just be collecting him now." She winks, folding her arms, studying the bracelet. "You really shouldn't give her such cheap gifts, my dear." She says to Christian, scolding. "It's quite embarrassing on my part."

"Go to hell, Elena." Christian says, his voice deadly calm. Elizabeth cocks the gun in my direction and he freezes. I continue my walk to Elena.

"You think you're so damn amazing don't you?" I sneer, narrowing my eyes. She blinks and I move closer. "You think just because you had a fifteen year old, it makes you a fucking goddess, don't you? That's the reason, isn't it? Because that's the only time you've ever had someone care for you, Elena: a angst-ridden, hurt, broken, fifteen year old kid who had no control of his life. Did it give you a sense of satisfaction to introduce him to that lifestyle?" I'm almost against her now, and she's frozen. I continue whispering. "I hope it did. Because stronger women than you have repaired broken souls, and brought them back to life. Me? I'm one of those women. I've given him his life back. I've given him a reason to live. Something you couldn't give him, Elena Lincoln."

She's opening and closing her mouth now, trying to gain some composure. Even Elizabeth is frozen where she's at, the gun pointed to where I used to be standing. I see Christian edging towards her out the corner of my eye, but I'm not done yet.

"Do you hear that?" I question, crossing my arms and resting them on my Blip. "Elena _Lincoln_. Can you tell me my name, Elena Lincoln? Anastasia _Grey_. Do you see this ring on my finger, Elena Lincoln? Where's yours at? Did Christian ever get down on one knee and tell you how much he loves you?" I can see tears welling up in her eyes, but I don't stop, nor do I feel any sympathy.

"He's mine, Robinson. Christian Trevelyn Grey is _mine_. He is father of my child, and the one man I'm bound to for the rest of my eternity." I shake my head a bit. "You can't stop that, Elena. You can't change it."

I hear a muffled scream behind me, and I know Christian's tackled Elizabeth. I see the gun go sliding towards the bathroom door on the other side of the room. I still don't relent.

"Does it hurt?" I whisper to the beautiful blonde before me, barely conscious of the footsteps running up the stairs. "Does it hurt to know the one thing you live for is not yours?" Someone busts through the door. "I really hope it does. Because that's all you'll ever deserve." I spat, turning on my heel and letting Taylor rush past me to grab Elena.

I hopple over to Christian, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. "Let's go for a drive."

* * *

Christian drives through a small rural town, and I feel myself relax completely. It reminds me of home, back when Ray and my mom were still married, and we'd all go riding in the car through the backroads at night. We'd stop at this little meadow by a pond, and Ray would show me countless of shooting stars but I'd never see any of them. He told me when I'm older, and more aware, that I'd probably see one. I used to tell him I couldn't wait until I'm older, then, so I can finally see things through the eyes of an adult.

Now I'd give anything to go back to the mind setting of a child like Sophie.

"How do you feel?" Christian asks as he parks the car on the side of an abandoned dirt road. I idly wonder just how far away from Seattle we are. He turns his body t me, and I blow a piece of brunette hair from my face.

"Where are we?" I question. We'd been driving for hours, neither of us saying a word.

Christian smiles faintly. "A small town called Forks. Not many people here, but it's quiet. I drive through sometimes when I need to think."

I nod my head, turning to look out the window. "I'm fine." I mumble.

"What's going through your head, Mrs. Grey?"

"Stars." I whisper, staring up at Orion's Belt. It was my favorite. Mainly because its the only one I remember from Ray's constant astrology teachings, but also because is symbolizes strength. "Orion's Belt is the most beautiful. Greek Myths said he was a strong, loyal hunter who got turned into a constellation when he died, you know."

"Really?"

"Yes." I turn to face him, moonlight etching across his face and I smile sadly. "I've always wanted to make an impact like that. To be remembered when I'm long gone. For people to think of me and say, 'That girl.. she meant something to the world, even when she died.'"

Christian stares at me. "Where's this all coming from?" He places his hand on my cheek, and I lean into it without thinking.

"I realized after walking away from that impossible woman tonight that I really don't need to be remembered by the whole world. They don't matter." I shake my head, and grasp his hand tightly. I look into his eyes, my blue orbs filling with tears. "Everyone who does matter will either be waiting for me after I'm gone or mourning for me because I left. I'm a sister, a mother, a daughter, and a wife." I lean forward and softly touch my lips to his. "All the difference in the world couldn't top that."


	22. Chapter 22

I got a lot of mixed reviews from making them go to Forks. A lot of you didn't like it, judging by the PM's. I don't see how it matters, really. This isn't a Twilight crossover. I just found it funny.

And now, as requested from godlovesbonnie, here's a bit from theperspective of Taylor after Ana and Christian go on their merry way:

* * *

As Ana makes her way downstairs with Christian, I turn to the bitch that calls herself a woman.

She has the nerve to cry, her wide blue eyes gazing at me seductively. She's obviously pulling the damsel in sorrow card, and I share an eye roll with Sawyer as he takes the other blonde- Eliza?- downstairs.

This is the bitch that caused my Gail to be admitted into the hospital. That thought alone cause white, hot rage to come up my veins. She also put my Sophie in harms way. That makes my very blood boil.

She expects me to take pity on her?

In one swift move, I pull her arms behind her back and push her towards the door.

"I should kill you right now." I say, proud that my voice is staying neutral. I was afraid the fear I'd felt ever since I found Gail unconscious in that basement would finally break through. "I should throw you out the damn highest window of the tallest building in Seattle. I could do it, you know. I could do it and still sleep at night."

"What the hell have I done to you?" She snaps, finally getting the hint that I wasn't falling for any of her tricks.

"See that girl right there?" I nod to my Sophie, sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, looking rather bored. "That's my angel. My only little girl. She was in danger tonight." I growl, my anger rising through my voice. "I quit my old job to protect my little princess; distanced myself from her. Let her live a happy, carefree life with her mother. But tonight-" my grip tightened on her wrists as we walked passed Sophie, "you ruined that. And for _that_, Elena Lincoln, I hate your guts."

We stepped out into the moonlight, the police lights illuminating the white brick of the house. A young looking kid in a uniform scurries over and hands me a pair of cuffs. I place them on her.

"Your little minions also put my fiancé- the one woman in this world who loves me for me, unconditionally- in the hospital. They beat her, forced her into shock, and locked her alone in a fucking basement for god knows how long. And for _that_, I wish you were dead." I shove her into the back of the car, slamming the door before leaning in through the opened window.

"You almost caused the deaths to Christian and Anastasia Grey- their unborn child, also- when you played that little car crash trick. Don't even try to lie!" I snap, seeing her open her mouth to argue. "I remember seeing you in the car that ran into the back of Sawyer and I. You're wearing the same damn smirk you are now. And for _that_, Mrs. Robinson," I lean out of the car, slapping the top. "I'll make sure that you are."


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, so I'm just gonna let y'all know, that I'm not going to be re-writing the birth scene. E.L. wrote that already, and I respect that and will not in any way change it.

* * *

I groaned, pulling the duvet cover over my head as the sunlight dipped through the window.

It's been a total of two weeks since the night that Jack Hyde had finally gotten what he deserves. Gail's back on her feet, bruised and sore; but being Gail and taking care of us as always. Taylor is his usual emotionless self, but I notice him passing by the kitchen every now and then to check on her. Sophie left for home a few days ago, after hastily promising Christian she'd come to visit soon. I think she's secretly grown on him.

Elliot is still a little sore about me ditching him like that. He feels it's his fault, not even arguing back when Christian blamed him for the whole ordeal. Halfway through the rant, however, Christian saw how much his older brother blamed himself already and took him in his arms.

"Why must the sun be so bright?" I mumble, tossing over to face my handsome husband. He opens one grey eye to peer at me, before pulling me closer so that Blip touched his chest.

"To wake up lazy people like you and I."

"Well, if I have to stay in bed forever , I might as well get some sleep in!" I admonish, trying to understand the sun's actions.

"Not forever, baby." Christian chuckles, hopping out the bed. "Just for another two weeks."

"Which is _forever_!"

He steps into the bathroom, calling out to me, "Bath?"

I sit straight up, my earlier argument forgotten. "You mean I can actually get out of the bed?"

I can practically hear him rolling his eyes. "You get up to take a bath every morning and night."

"How about a shower?"

"Don't push it, Anastasia."

* * *

"So I've been thinking," I bite into my toast, sitting on the bed an hour later. "I'd like to make Elliot and Kate godparents of Teddy."

"Why?" Christian blinks, stopping in mid-chew. "They're already aunt and uncle. That's not enough?"

"Well, no.. I just.." I pause, thinking of a way to say this. "I just want Kate and Elliot to be Teddy's guardian if something were to happen to us. Don't get me wrong," I hurry, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "Grace and Carrick are great, but they're getting older and.." I trail off. This was harder to explain than I expected.

"I understand." Christian nods slowly. "But are you sure you'd want our son to be in the hands of the unattainable Katherine Kavanagh and- well, Elliot?"

I laugh freely, glad he's not mad. I love Grace and Carrick to death, but they're getting to a point in there life where they probably don't want to be awoken at night by a hungry child.

"I trust Kate with my life, and Elliot loves this baby to death already," I smile to my Fifty. "Nothing would make me happier than to do this, Christian."

He studies me, before taking another bite of eggs and shrugging. "Whatever you want, baby."

I clap my hands, kicking my newly-freed leg up and down in excitement. Christian shoots me a warning glare, and I immediately calm.

"Sorry," I blushed. I completely forgot about our deal to take the cast off early. Dr. Greene didn't want me to be any more uncomfortable during child birth than I already will be, so she pulled some strings along with Grace, and I had the damn thing removed that same day. The catch was I wasn't allowed to move it much, and I had to keep it bandaged. But I didn't care.

It was one step closer to being Ana again.

_Shit_. I winced as the pain shot across my stomach again. I'd been having them for a few hours now, always being able to cover it up as a twitch or something of the sort, but Christian was getting more anxious by the moment. I took a deep, calming breath and looked at the calendar on my phone. September 8th. Two more weeks exactly.

The pain eased away, and I calmed. This baby didn't take it easy on Mommy.

"Ana?" Christian's voice floated to me, and I opened my eyes, flashing him a weak grin. "Still?"

"Yes," I sighed, looking at his worried face and relented. "Fine, call Grace. I know you'll just do it anyway."

He jumps out of bed, racing across the room for his BlackBerry while I eye my own right before me. He could've just used mine, but he's only getting more stressed as the due date draws closer, so I let him have his moment.

"Yeah, mom? Ana's been having these pains in her stom-"

I let out an involuntary scream as another wave hits. This time it's different; it doesn't let up. It continues to the point where I'm yelling at Christian to call an ambulance.

He runs to get the emergency bags we packed, phone still pressed to his ear, and I feel myself begin to panic as I rise off the bed. What if Blip has been hurting all this time, and I just ignored it because I think I know-?

I glance down at the sudden wetness I see on the bed.

Wha-?

Oh.

_Oh_.

"Oh, god.." I whisper, my eyes widening. "Christian!"

"Ana, they're on the way, baby. What else do you want me to-" He stops, halfway in the room after seeing my scared expression. "Ana?"

"Christian.." I whisper, still staring at the wet blotch. "My water just broke."


	24. Chapter 24

"Teddy," I coo, smiling down at the tiny baby that has been my Blip for the past eight and a half months. "Teddy, Teddy, Teddy."

"You keep that up and he'll know his name by the time we leave here." Christian smiles from beside me, his back to my hospital bed. I was in front of him, both of us smiling down at the little miracle of copper hair.

"That's good." I place a kiss on the top of his curls. "He'll be advanced."

"With us for parents, how can he not be?" Christian tries to joke, but I can hear the unease in his voice. He's still a bit breathless from the last twenty four hours, with me refusing medication and what not. Everything had gone smoothly once I accepted the C-Section, of course; but it hadn't helped his case any when Dr. Greene came in about an hour ago and informed us I probably would have lost my life if I hadn't had done it.

"He's so perfect.." I whisper, smiling at his features. I'd never understood how a parent could tell who a baby looked like (aside from hair and eye color). They've always appeared to look like little aliens to me. But now, gazing down at my Theodore Raymond Grey, I can already tell he's the spitting image of his Daddy. Tears well up in my eyes.

"Blip." I sob soft, sweet, happy tears and smile like a manic up at my Fifty. "Our Blip."

Christian shakes his head in amazement. "How could I have ever had doubts about this?" He mumbles, his finger lightly tracing our sons sleeping face. I let the question linger.

A sudden thought occurs to me. "You haven't help him yet."

His eyes grow wide and he shakes his head slowly. "No."

I shift, wincing as my lower body cries out in distress. Christian moves the rest of the way, hesitantly holding his arms out in an awkward cradle. I place Teddy in them, guiding his hand to the back of his head and let a fresh, new round of sobs overtake me as Christian begins to sing.

_If I could then I would,_

_I'll go Wherever You Will Go._

_Way up high, or down low,_

_I'll go Wherever You Will Go._

Teddy suddenly reaches out in his sleep, his little fist softly hitting the spot over Christian's heart, where I know a burn is located. Christian gasps, squeezing his eyes shut tight and I stop myself from comforting him.

He needs to do this.

Slowly, his erratic breathing becomes normal again and he opens his grey eyes. They're full of wonder, peering down at Teddy with adoration.

"I can't believ-"

"Is this where Little Elliot is at?" The door bangs open, causing me to jump and flinch. I'd been so used to the calm an quietness of our hospital room, I'd forgotten we had half the state of Washington out in the waiting room.

Kate hurries in behind her fiancé, biting her lip. "I'm sorry, Ana! I tried to hold him back, but-"

I laughed, shaking my head at my brother-in-laws antics. "It's okay. We need to speak to the both of you, anyway. Come on in." I look back to Christian, and he doesn't appear to be letting go of his son anytime soon.

Elliot bounds over, holding seven different assorted bags on his arms. He grins widely. "Got my son some things, Annie!"

Christian growls, muttering something like "My son." and I roll my eyes at the use of his newly found nickname for me.

"Well, I'm sure he appreciates them, Ellie," I shoot back, smiling as he enlists me in a Elliot Grey bear hug.

"He better. Kate was too anxious to come meet the little guy, but I told her, 'No. That's not how we do it. We can't just barge in there during their private moment, Katherine!'" He rolls his eyes mockingly. "I just don't understand her sometimes."

Kate looks offended. "Yeah," she scoffs, sarcastically. "That's exactly how it went, Elliot."

I giggle at their antics, turning to Christian and give him a 'Lets do it now!' look. He sighs, tearing his eye from his son and looking up to his brother.

"We've for something to ask the two of you-" He begins, but it was going to slowly from me.

I'm about to bust with excitement when I blurt out, "Be godparents, please?"

* * *

"Oh, he's _so_ Christian!" Mia exclaims two hours later. She bounces him in her arms as she stands between Carrick and Grace. They stare on, already completely smitten with my little man.

"That he is," Kate snarks, sulking loudly in the corner after Teddy cried as he was being placed in her arms. "Exactly like him."

Christian straightened himself up behind me, his chest swollen with pride.

"You did a wonderful job, Ana," Grace gently hugs me, and Carrick kisses my cheek.

"Hey, I helped!" Christian pouts. I laugh. Oh, my playful Fifty.

Grace smiles, hugging him, too. "Of course you did, honey."

I yawn, nuzzling deeper into the arms of my Christian. I study my family as he wraps his arms around my waist.

Kate sulking in the corner with her brother attempting to cheer her up. Elliot and Mia arguing over who gets to hold Teddy next. Grace and Carrick watching us all with pride. My own parents in the corner, talking quietly about something with Bob. And finally, my beautiful baby boy, being shifted to everyones arms every five minutes, knowing he'll be loved by four grandparents, an aunt, an uncle, two excited godparents, and two loving parents.

I feel myself grow content, and a small smile lights my face.

"What're you grinning about, Mrs. Grey?" Christian whispers into my ear. I look up at him, pressing a kiss against his faded navy tee shirt before replying with a giggle.

"Our fifty-one shades."


	25. Chapter 25

Alright.

Here's the deal.

I'm not gonna stop writing, but I need to hear yall's opinions.. Should I continue for the next two years going through the drama of raising the only son of Christian and Anastasia Grey, or should I just start a new story on Phoebe?

I'm leaning more towards Teddy. I'll still do the Phoebe one, someday, but I think I should keep going with this one and just add her to the mix on down the road whereas it's time for her to come in.

Tell me what you think!

xoxo

-Tori. (;


	26. Chapter 26

So, by popular demand, I'm continuing throughout Teddy and then into Phoebe after 15 to 20 chapters of watching Theodore grow. Sound good?

This is a bit from Christian's POV; I didn't feel much like entering the mind of Anastasia tonight.

Let me know your thoughts!

* * *

"Your turn."

"No, I do believe it's _your_ turn."

"I got up last time."

"I don't remember that."

"Of course you don't," Anastasia huffed, rolling over and taking the covers with her, ending the discussion. I resist the urge to grab them back and causing her to topple over the side of the bed, thinking of how it's only been two months since Teddy's birth. She's just now getting fully back to herself.

I reluctantly stand up, my left hand tussling my hair as I grab my BlackBerry and check the time.

1:24 a.m.

I groan, eyeing the baby monitor warily. Did he _always_ have to cry?

"Okay, kid." I mumble as I walk into the nursery. He automatically stops sobbing, looking around for the source of the new sound. I reach the crib and lean my arms against it, staring down at him. "I'm here. What's up now?"

He gazes up at me, sterling blue orbs to solid grey eyes. Then, as if he knew exactly what he'd been doing, he starts to giggle.

I sigh, bending down to pick him up. "C'mon, little conductor. Let's get some coffee."

He blinks tiredly up at me, leaning his head down on my shoulder and heaving the deep sigh he always does before he's out like a light. I shake my head.

"He just wanted his Daddy," Ana is leaning against the door frame, a silk robe wrapped around her cotton pajama pants and my tee shirt. It hung almost to her knees, and her hair was a mess; sticking up in all different directions.

I _loved_ it.

"Oh, yeah?" I peer down at the kid in my arms, such a carbon copy of me. "His Daddy just wanted to sleep, and he _obviously_ didn't care abou-"

"Christian!" Ana admonishes, crossing the room and taking him from me. I shake my head and laugh. In her eyes, Teddy could do no wrong. I can already see who is going to have to be bad cop when he's older. "He's two months old. He doesn't know."

"Doesn't matter," I grin lazily, plopping down on one of the rocking chairs. "Still counts."

She narrows her eyes, carefully sitting on the glider chair across from me. Teddy preferred the glider to the rocker, any day. You sit and rock back and forth with him, and he'll give you a look that I swear says, "Are you kidding me?" Ana, on the other hand, claims its just him playing around with expressions. But I know better.

The future leader of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. is, in fact, a smartass at only two months old.

"Hi there my beautiful baby boy," Ana whispers, her brunette hair providing as a cushion to his head. She peers down lovingly at him, their identical eyes both locked on each other and I feel myself well up with sorrow and pride.

I still have very vivid memories of my own mother; her long, mahogany hair and broken blue eyes. I remember how I'd wanted to fix her. I wanted her to be happy, to be away from her pimp and those scary, grey sticks-

Stop it, I command myself. Stop it right now. Ana is no Ella. She loves her son, unlike Ella. She'd do anything to protect him, to keep him safe. She'd risked her life for your family, and she'd do it for Teddy in a heartbeat.

Even though Theodore has inherited his mothers personality through-and-through, we both have one simple thing in common, something we both love and adore with all of our being:

The strong, beautiful,_ goddess_ of a woman that is Anastasia Grey.


	27. Chapter 27

"Okay, Teddy," I stared into his blue orbs, so intelligent for such a young age. I leaned my face down in his crib, where he giggled as I rubbed my nose down his. "Mommy is going back to work today, which means it'll be time for some Daddy-Theodore bonding. We really need to get you out of that momma's boy stage." I mock shake my head, and glance up to wink at Ana's glare.

"If you corrupt my son, Christian Trevelyn-Grey, I _swear_ on my life-"

I make my way to her, wrapping her in my arms and kissing her head. "Who, me? Corrupt my only son?" I grin, pecking her lips. "Get to work, wench."

"I might just take my son with me." She snaps, still looking worriedly at Teddy. "Hannah would just adore him."

I scowl, crossing my arms. "Go."

"You know, you should thank her." Ana says as she bends down to kiss Teddy's cheek. "If it weren't for her moving my schedule around, I wouldn't have gotten pregnant, and we wouldn't have Ted."

I blink. "I thought you said you forgot due to stress about Hyde?"

"I did," She explains, walking towards the door. "But she helped by moving my reminders. You boys have fun doing whatever it is my boys do. I expect him bathed when I get back, Grey!"

* * *

"Okay, little man." I hold him securely on my hip, gazing disdainfully at the germ-diseased land that is called a park. "This is a one time deal."

I quickly move over towards a baby swing thing with a single buckle on it and gape. This is more of a death trap than swing! I look at Teddy, who is studying everything around him with interest. I push back my concern and place him in the swing, remembering how Ana had scolded me for being too protective.

"He'll never be a normal kid if you hover," she had snapped, gazing at Ted's three body guards with shock.

Personally, I'd found it to be a great idea. Perhaps that's why Taylor had chucked when I told him to hire them.

Teddy gurgled and laughed as the swing rocked back and forth, and I cringed mentally. All these kids, playing in the dirt and sliding on slides.

How could parents be so nonchalant about it?

Never taking my eyes off my son, I dig into my pocket and recover my BlackBerry.

"Andrea? Yes, I'd like for you research someone who builds parks. I'd like to have a private one built in my backyard." Teddy laughs as the swing creaks a bit, loving the new sound. "Pronto."

* * *

"Alright, Ted." I sit down on the bank of the pond, my son in my lap. "These are fish. See the pretty orange ones?" I point to a Koi, and Teddy leans forward with his fist out. I shake my head, pulling him back. At only four months old, he sure is a michevious little thing.

"You can't touch them, Teddy." I scold. "They're nasty, anyway. If you want fish, I'll get you a tank that's bigger than this whole pond. And we won't get cheap Koi," I pull my nose up in disgust. "We'll get the expensive kind."

This didn't seem to phase my little man, his chubby fists still clumsily flying out towards the fish. I click my tongue, snatching him up and walking the other direction. He lets out a wail and I feel my heart break. I grab my BlackBerry and dial again.

"Andrea? Find me someone who builds fish tanks.."

* * *

"This is ice cream, Theodore." I scoop a tiny bit of Vanilla in my spoon. "It's cold. Can you say cold?"

"Uhm, Mr. Grey." Taylor tries to hide his laugh, covering it with a cough. "Babies usually don't talk until they're about two years old."

I blink. "That can't be. My Teddy is a genius! He'll be way ahead."

Taylor smiles knowingly. "Sophie didn't speak until she was two, and she's in advanced placement classes in school. Some things you just can't rush, Mr. Grey."

I narrow my eyes. That's true. I pay for her schooling, and I keep my tabs on the girl. She's highly intelligent for her age. I sigh, looking down at my baby boy as he plays with the ice cream on his tongue.

"So I've got another 20 months until I hear you speak, little guy?" I mumble, nuzzling his hair with my nose and inhaling before whispering low enough that Taylor can't hear, "We'll show mean Uncle Taylor how smart you are when you're reading documents at 12 months, won't we?"

* * *

I smile down at my baby boy as I place him in his crib. It's just now lunchtime, but Ana had broke and claimed she was coming home. She couldn't be away from Teddy that long. So Ted and I canceled plan for the rest of the day and rushed home so we could wait for Mommy.

"Alright, little man. There's a team out back setting up your park and the movers are moving in your fish tank as we speak. Tomorrow we can even go pick out the fish." I grin as he giggles at god knows what. "How does that sou-"

"_Christian Grey_!" I hear the feminine voice that I knew so well shriek. "Why the hell is there a playground in our _backyard_?"


	28. Chapter 28

**I recieved 43 reviews for Chapter 25.**

**I. Am. Amazed.**

**Okay, so here we're getting back into the drama and everyday lives of Christian, Anastasia, and Theodore. I've given y'all a break, full of Christiany fluff, and now it's time to get back going on track and ****_not _****turn this story into a bunch of one-shots (which is where I was headed; I love Fifty's POV). Teddy is now six months old, the age where babies finally start doing ****_something_****. I'm sure y'all didn't want to hear about how Teddy just stares at everyone all day. I'm also switching to third person.**

**Also! I have a question.**

**Who are you guys' Chritsian and Ana?**

**Mine are Jessie Pavelka and Lyndsy Fonseca/Emilia Clarke.**

**They. Are. Perfect. 3**

* * *

Ana knew Grey Publishing was her escapade, and she felt no guilt whatsoever for going relying on it. Due to the hectic life she lives, she feels she deserves to lose herself in her work every once in a while. _Especially _after the week she's had.

Mia, freaking out because she only has six months left to plan for her only nephew's first birthday. Kate, running around and trying to get last minute wedding plans covered and find Ana a Maid of Honor dress (She assured her she'd just wear the one she had worn as a Bridesmaid to Gail and Taylor's wedding, but Kate had absolutely forbade it). Grace and Carrick constantly stopping by to spend time with Teddy. Christian always working. Teddy teething. Gail and Taylor's big pregnancy annoucment. Ethan finally proposing to Mia.

It all just needed to_ slow down_.

"Hello, Hannah." Ana sighed, dragging herself through the doors to her office. Hannah follows her in, handing her the manuscripts she had to review and eyes her warily.

"Hey there, Ana." Hannah says, unsure. "You okay?"

Ana plopped down into her chair and smiles tiredly. "You have a six month old kid and tell me how _okay _you are after no nights sleep."

Hannah grimaced slightly. "Nope, sorry. No kids coming out of this girl."

Ana had to laugh. How long ago has it been since she said that exact same thing?

"That's a good plan." Ana winked to the perky nineteen year old. "Can I have some coffee, please? I won't be able to keep my eyes open if I don't wake up some."

Hannah smiles, already heading towards the door. "Got it, boss!"

"You're my hero!" Ana calls after her, before settling down and staring at the mauscripts with distaste. _Why the hell did I have to get a job that actually involes work?_ Shaking it off, Ana leans over and fires up her laptop.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Lunch

Date: March 23rd, 2013 09:21

To: Anastasia Grey

Wife,

I'd like to request your hand in lunch.

If you'd so do me the honors, I'd like to pick you up around 11:30..

We'll pick up Teddy, head off the Vegas, and grab a Happy Meal.

Christian Grey

CEO, Loving Husband, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Ana rolls her eyes, finishing reading the email just as Hannah walks back in. She smiles gratefully at her, pulling out her BlackBerry and quickly texting Christian that'd she'd love to join him for a Vegas Happy Meal with their 6 month old son who hasn't a clue what McDonalds is yet, before grabbing a manuscript and beginning to read.

* * *

Nine hours, one happy couple, one delighted child with an ice cream, and one refreshing lunch later, Anastasia Grey had finally finished seven of the eight scrips she had to tackle. Hannah had left, seeing as it's seven p.m. and her shift ended at five. Ana had stayed passed her time, not exactly sure she wanted to leave unfinished work just lying around. It only meant that she would have to finish them Monday, along with the weekends worth, and she wasn't looking foward to that. So she sucked it up and grabbed the last one, only getting through the first paragraph before thunder crackled.

_Oh, great._ Ana sighs, hoping Christian's home. Teddy is afraid to death of thundestorms, and only the comfort of Christian or Ana would calm him. _Maybe I'll just call and tell them I'll be lat-_

The lights flickered begrudingly, before shutting off all together.

_Or not._

_No use in reading in the dark._

Ana shakes her head, pulling out her cell and texting Sawyer to pull the car around and that the lights had gone. She grabs the manuscript, deciding to finish it up at home before locking the door to her office and truding out, dead on her feet. She'd never noticed how empty and strange her building looked in the dark until she was walking through it to get to the elevator, groaning to herself. Seventy-second floor, with no electricity. Which means no elevator.

Seventy-Two flights of stairs alone in the dark.

_Fantastic._

She pulls out her phone as she hits the seventy first floor, intending on calling Christian to see about getting some kind of solar powered _something _around the office, but stops in her tracks when she see's Sawyer has replied.

_The lights are off? They aren't anywhere else._

Huh?

Ana looks around her, indeed making sure the lights were off and she wasn't just blind. How could the lights only be off in her building? She hadn't noticed any near lightning..

_Don't know. I'm on my way down._

She sends the message, then dials up Christian.

"_Anastasia_." His tone is warm and soft; the same tone he gets whenever he's around Teddy. Ana smiles as she hits sixty-eight.

"Hey babe." She says, going faster down the stairs. She just _really _wants to get home to her two favorite men."I'm having a minor setback. The lights are out, which means no elevator. So I'm having to walk down all seventy-two floors in the dark-"

"_Alone?_" He admonioshes. "_Anastasia_! _Any creep could be hiding in there_!"

Ana rolls her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "There isn't anyone here but me-" She pauses, turning to her right. _She could've sworn.._

Someone grips her from behind, hands inclosing her throat and Ana drops the phone instantly, gasping. She couldn't breath, and she felt herself being slammed up against the wall.

"_Ana, baby?"_

Her captor kicks her knees, forcing her to the ground and kicks at her head. She blinks, and things begin to come fuzzy.

"Chris.. tian.." She chokes out, trying to find her graces to stand. The person pins her to the ground, and she faintly hears a door slamming and running.

"_Ana!"_

As she opens her mouth the call him again, rough hands slap her and she feels herself falling deeper into darkness, her body not functioning.

_No, no, no!_

She tries to get her bearings, but the man was just too strong..

"CHRISTIAN!" She screams out with all her might, using the last bite of her energy, and the man atop of her lets out a roar of outrage.

The last thing Ana remembers is darkness, and wrods from a memory. A memory that seems so long forgotten..

_"Keep away from that light, okay? Please!"_


	29. Chapter 29

So, I've gotten a few concerns about Gail being pregnant.

It's not unheard of for an older woman to have a child. It's rare, but it's not impossible. I've always wanted Gail and Taylor to have a child; they deserve happiness, too. I'm trying to stray away from what E.L. James would have done if she were to write this, and begin adding my own style to it. She wouldn't have made Gail pregnant; but I would. So I'm standing by it. I mean, I'm not gonna kill off Ana or anything. I still wanna stuck to E.L.'s story line, but I'm adding my own spice to it.

* * *

When I'm awake, I hear beeping.

I blink open my eyes, quickly shutting them and gasping at the light. The beeping gets quicker, and I start shaking. Christian told me to stay away from the light!

"Ana!" A voice calls. So far away.. "Ana, c'mon, baby! Wake up. You've slept long enough."

I immediately recognize the voice. "Christian.." I mumble, surprised to hear it come out a sob.

_Hands, everywhere.. Must stay awake.. Griping, pulling.. No.._

"Christian." I sob again, opening my eyes as memories flood back to me. I see my copper haired beauty beside me, his own grey eyes moist with tears. They hold such a feral edge to them, and I know it isn't against me. It makes me never want to leave his side again, and I don't care how weak it makes me sound.

"Oh, Anastasia." Christian's hand squeezes mine, and I try to scoot closer to him, but he stops me. He gets out of his chair, snuggling into the bed beside me as I try to quiet my cries. He just shushes me, whispering nothings and holds tighter.

"What happened?" I blubber, hoping he can understand me. He does, of course.

"He.." Christian closes his eyes, his grip on me almost painful now. "He almost raped you, Anastasia. God, he touched you.."

"Almost?" I feel hope. Maybe..

"Sawyer got to you in time." He assures me, then growled out, "But the fucker got away. He had a gun. Sawyer says he kept it steady at you until he left."

I felt myself sag with relief. Thank god for Sawyer.

"I don't remember much." I told him honestly. "Just a lot of grabbing and pulling and twisting.."

"That's all he got to do." Christian spat out, still obviously enraged. "He didn't.. he didn't touch you there, Ana."

I shake my head. "I don't care. I still feel dirty." I nuzzle into his neck and close my eyes at feeling. I mumble before thinking, "So safe.."

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, the strong willed Ana scolds me for submitting to such a weak state. But the more fresh, vulnerable part of me didn't care.

Right now, I just want to stop fighting so damn hard and let Christian handle things for once.

"Yes, baby." Christian's body elopes mine. "You're safe."

"Did they catch him?" I ask, albeit fearfully.

"No." Christian ground out. "The fucker left his card between your breasts. Fucked up son of a bit-"

"He.. left a _card_?"

"Jason Roswell." He replies. "Attorney. Dad said he's heard of him. Taylor is ashamed to have the same name."

"He left.. his card. He obviously wants to be found.." I shut my eyes as my head begins to pound and I moan. "My head.."

"Do you want some more medicine?" Christian rumbles beneath me. "I can call mom-"

"You don't have to.

But he already has.

Two minutes later, Grace enters the room with more fluids to hook up to my IV, and Carrick is behind her supporting Teddy.

"Look who it is," He coos to my baby, who immediately makes a raspberry at the sight of me. I laugh, feeling tears resurface and make one back. It's sort of our greeting, just between him and I.

Oh, my baby boy!

I hold my arms out, now sporting bruises. "Come here, my beautiful baby." Carrick hands him over to me, and snuggle back against Christian, laying Teddy on his chest, also. I let out a large sob at the relief I felt having them both here with me. Teddy, confused by this sound, blows another raspberry hopefully.

Christian kisses the top of my head, before laying his cheek upon Teddy's copper curls. Ted seems to drink this in, and leans closer, giving me a wet, open mouth sloppy kiss on my nose. I felt sobs break out again, and clutch my two men tighter.

"Stop being so dependent, Steele!" my subconscious snips. "Get a grip."

But, as I hear Teddy give another raspberry (this time, I swear it sounds demanding), I feel that right now dependent is exactly what I need to be.


	30. Chapter 30

At home, things were quiet.

I'd decided to take a few weeks off to be home with my son, and Christian's decided to do the same. Ted was ecstatic, giggling and laughing and throwing his arms wildly in the air as his Daddy pushed him back and forth on the baby swing-set in our backyard.

I was sitting back against one of the chairs on the patio over watching them, Gail to my left. Her three month baby tummy finally beginning to show, and she's starting to feel the burn of pregnancy.

"I hope it's a boy," She mummers, shutting the final page of the book. I glance up, grinning.

"Why is that?"

"Jason already has Sophie, and I know he wants a boy to teach about fighting and things as such." Gail winks at me. "Not that Sophie minds. She's been taking boxing classes after school. Her first match is this Saturday. Jason is about to burst with pride."

I laugh, sitting the manuscript down and pick up my glass of lemonade. "I pity the man who gets on the wrong side of Sophie Taylor!"

Gail bursts into giggles, nodding her agreement before looking off into Christian and Teddy's direction.

"He's so good with him. I knew he would be." She shakes her head, her blue eyes so bright. She positively glows. "You've brought him so far, Ana.."

I consider this. "He's brought me pretty far, too, Gail."

"Oh, I don't think so." She smirks. "I think you're still the same stubborn, selfless Anastasia Steele you were when you first met me."

I don't think so. Personally, after everything we've been through, I think Christian and I grew together as one. It's no longer Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey. It's Ana and Christian. You can't speak about one without speaking about the other. A package deal. The whole 10 miles.

"Perhaps." I relent. "But I'm also married, a mother, a publisher, hell of a lot more confident, and twenty times more happier." I take a sip of lemonade. "That's pretty far in my opinion."

"Yes," Gail agrees. "But you're still stubborn and selfless. What do you think about dinner tonight?"

I pucker my lips. "We're ordering pizza. I think it's family time tonight."

* * *

Christian and Taylor are out back boxing, Gail is making a dessert, and I'm upstairs trying to put Teddy-Bear down to sleep.

"Come on, baby," I cooed as his cries escalated. "I'm going to leave you crying if you don't go to sleep, and I really don't want to do that."

His sobs only turned to wails.

I sighed, turning on his nightlight and stalking over to the door. I was about to close it when-

"Muhmuhmuhmuh."

I freeze, my hand on the door handle.

_Did he just.._

I turn around, gazing blankly at my baby boy. His blue eyes find me through the bars of the crib.

"Muhmuhmuhmuh."

Oh. My. God.

"Teddy bear!" I squeal, flipping the lights back on and running over to pick my baby up. "Oh, Teddy! Mama's here."

I know it's just mindless mumbling, but the fact that it's the first correct syllable to ever come out of his mouth and he was looking straight at me when he said it, I believe he meant mama. I was grinning like an idiot as I rushed downstairs.

"Christian!" I called as I hit the bottom. I slowed my pace some, but Teddy was bursting into a fit of giggles at this new game. "Christian!"

Christian busted through the back door, Taylor hot on his heels. His eyes searched around for us frantically, before calming as he took in our happy appearance.

"Ana?"

"Christian, listen!" I exclaim at him, sitting Teddy on the floor by the coffee table. I begin to walk away, quickly being scolded by a new round of "Muhmuhmuhmuh"s.

I stop, rushing back over to embrace my intelligent little man. I sneak a peak up at Christian, who's grinning like a maniac. Taylor just stands back, looking shocked.

"Did he just say mama?" Christian's happy laughter broke through his voice and I nodded my head eagerly. He let out an excited whoop, yelling a quick 'I told you so!' to Taylor before bounding over to us and taking Ted in his arms.

After safely in his fathers arms, I turn to rush off and tell Gail, before a tiny, stern voice wailed loudly.

"MUHMUHMUHMUH."

I blinked, looking back at Teddy. Christian gazed down at him, confused. Teddy's eyes stared at me, and I could've sworn they were narrowed. The moment I took a step closer, though, he let out a string of giggles placed a wet, sloppy kiss on his fathers cheek.


	31. Chapter 31

"Any news?" I whispered, my voice barely being heard above the air condition. Jenson didn't seem to mind; he heard, anyway.

"Yes. The girl is laying low, boss." He glances around, uneasily. "That Grey really is something else. Security is crawling around the place. I can't find an opening."

"Yeah?" I crossed my arms. "You sure that you left my card, Hemington?"

"Sure did, boss." Hemington shot me a toothless grin. "I sure did like bein' on top of tha' pretty lady, boss. When can we do it 'gain?"

I shook my head, blowing a puff of smoke out of my nostrils before sitting up in the chair. Pathetic losers, all of them. Nothing better to do than to follow my orders. All I had to promise them was a piece of Steele once I was finished with her.

Whatever. They can have all the leftovers they want, as long as I got first dibs. Sloppy seconds aren't my style.

"You won't be doing it again. Not until we get passed her damn husbands security." I flip through the pages of information on the beauty that is Anastasia Steele. I shake my head, spitting on the photo of her child. That should be my child-

Stop it, I command myself. She'll be yours soon enough. Remember all those times in college, of how she studiously ignored you and cock-teased you by declining your dates. _Revenge_. Remember revenge.

Yes, I grin. Yes, revenge _will_ be sweet..

* * *

"Hey, babe?" I call, walking down the stairs with Teddy on my hip. He's still mumbling 'muhmuhmuhmuh', much to Christian's dismay. I know he's waiting for that glorious moment when Ted finally says 'dahdahdahdah'. "Have you seen Teddy's sandals?"

Christian blinks from the counter, paper in hand. "Your putting my son.. in sandals?"

"Yes." I huff, placing a kiss on my Teddy-Bears head. "I'm putting sandals on our son. It'll go so well with his beach outfit!" I giggle at the look of horror on Christian's face.

"No! Absolutely not! He'll be wearing tennis sho-" He stops, blinking at me. "Beach outfit?"

"Yep." I wink, placing Ted in his high chair. "Ted and I are heading down to Alki Beach today. Can Daddy keep off work long enough to join us?"

"I really shouldn't.." He looks at his BlackBerry, unsure. "But it's my baby boys first beach trip.." He suddenly straightens up, smiling widely and placing the BlackBerry on the counter behind him. "I wouldn't miss is for the world."

I share a secret smile with Gail as she places pancakes in front of Christian and I.

"I'm sorry it's not the usual bacon," She shifts, twirling her fingers uncomfortably. "I just couldn't stomach the thought of it-"

Before Christian could reply, I cut in. "It's fine," I assure her. "I remember morning sickness. Terrible stuff. I love pancakes, anyway!" I smile before digging in.

"Really?" Christian's face lights up. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. His obsession with eating is something I'll never understand.

"Yes, really."

"Muhmuhmuhmuh."

"Yes, baby?" I smile at Teddy, and he smiles back. He continues to mutter seriously, and Christian leans in, paying close attention. I sigh.

Oh, Teddy. Why can't you just say 'dada' and let your father be happy?

"Hey Gail!" I call, turning in my seat. "We're going to the beach. Taylor's coming, of course. Feel like tagging along?"

"Sure, Ana." She smiles from around the corner. I stand up to help her with the dishes.

"Muhmuhmuhmuh."

"Hush, Teddy." I look back at him as I continue to walk.

He blinks.

"Muhmuhmuhmuh!" He demands, his tiny fist hitting the tray before him.

I reach Gail, whispering, "He needs to learn to live without me sometimes." and grab a dish. She usually would object, but I noticed the bags under her eyes and felt pity. I remember going through the early morning sickness.

"Muhmuhmuhmuh!" Teddy screeches. "Muhmuhmuhmuh!"

I sigh, shaking my head and looking back at him. He's staring at me with wide blue eyes, probably wondering why I'm not coming his aid. I shake my head slightly.

He narrows his eyes, turning to Christian.

"Dadadada!" His chubby hands reach towards him.

Christian's mouth drops open. I feel my heart swell, placing a soapy hand over my mouth.

_Oh_, Teddy. You just made his year.

"Dadadada!" Ted tries again, and Christian lets out a ear-splitting laugh before whisking our baby up in his arms and spinning around. I reach into my pocket, grabbing my BlackBerry and snapping a quick picture.

Even the memory of Teddy's first beach visit won't surpass this.


	32. Chapter 32

I clutched Teddy close to me, his loud giggles lifting my spirits even higher as the waves flushed against his legs. He leaned his chubby body down towards the water, and even though I had an iron-like grip on him, Christian still placed the hand that isn't wrapped around my waist onto his back. I could feel how tense he was at us even being waist deep in the water, his ability to control currently lost as he glances warily at everyone on the beachfront today.

I turn so that Teddy and I were pressed flushed against his chest, Teddy squealing in delight and reached for his Daddy. Christian immediately relaxed, snuggling us both closer.

"Can we get out of here, please?" He asks, his tone uneasy. "If you want, we can build a mini-beach at the hous-"

"Christian!" I stifle a laugh at the absurd idea, pulling him out of the water with me. "Stop it. You're going to spoil us."

"Damn straight." He grinned, kissing Ted's mess of hair. "If only you'd let me." He hints wistfully.

I raise my eyebrows, shaking my head exasperatedly. My Fifty really is a caring person, if you let him. Well, he'll be a caring person even if you don't let him. I eye my brand new solitaire ring.

"You do spoil me." I retort, laying down in the sand. "I expect you home, in our bed, beside me every night, Mr. Grey."

"Not what I meant, Anastasia." He narrows his eyes disdainfully at the sand, sitting down on it, anyway. Teddy crawls out of his lap, fisting sand in between his fingers and glancing up at me with wonder.

"It's sand, baby boy." I smile, picking some up and making a pile. Teddy let's out a booming giggle of excitement and places his fist full on top of mine. I look back to Christian. "You know I don't need all of that."

"Yes. I'm aware." He agrees sullenly. Teddy doesn't give us a second glance, too happy with his new game. Christian suddenly brightens. "What if you, Kate, and Mia all have a girls day? Get a Pedature and Miranacure or whatever you girls call those things. Ted can spend the night with my parents, and I'll have a boys day with Elliot and Ethan."

I considered this.

Christian has hardly let neither Teddy or I out of his sight since the Roswell incident. We've been finding his cards placed everywhere around each of our offices and even on our front window once. He knows exactly how to avoid security and our guards, and that scares me.

"Okay," I agree reluctantly, knowing I need to get over this fear. Ever since Ted was born, fearless Steele has flown out the window. Christian and I are his world. If something happened to one of us..

I felt my heart break even at the thought.

* * *

"You're to take five guards." Christian tells me two days later. I stood next to my Audi, Kate and Mia already seated inside. He stands before me, all relaxed and ready for his 'guy day'. We dropped Teddy off at Grace and Carrick's earlier, and they now had the security to rival the White House outside and inside of their home. "They'll follow you, but keep their distance. You feel anything wrong, you go to them and call me straight away. Got it?"

I resist the urge to roll my eye, simply nodding and kiss his lips. He sighs, his hands fanning my hair over my shoulders.

"Please, be careful, Ana." He mutters.

"I will." I reassure. "Besides, you've got a full list of where we'll be. It's gonna be okay."

"It better." He threatened, pulling me in for one last kiss. Kate honked the horn.

I detached myself from his embrace, giving him a small smile before climbing into the car and winking at Kate.

"You ready for a boring day of being pampered?"

"You bet!"

* * *

"Okay, so I'm thinking of adding auburn highlights." I study myself in the Salon's mirror, twisting my head different ways. Christian likes me brunette, but I need a change. I'd still be keeping the natural color, after all.

The blonde behind me, popping her gum and rolling her eyes. "We ain't got all day, sweetheart. Hurry up and pick something or get out."

I blink, my mouth opening and closing slightly. I hadn't been standing here that long, have I?

"Yeah, Anastasia _Grey_. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Mia winks at me from her spot beside mine, blonde tips being dyed into her hair.

"Of course she wouldn't, Mia _Grey_." Kate has her eyes closed, leaning back as one of the hairdressers washes her newly brown-low lighted hair. "I was considering coming here to have our hair done for my wedding to Elliot _Grey_, but I guess if they never have time-"

"Oh, no, no, no." The blonde at my stations eyes widen. "That's not what I meant at all, Mrs. Grey. Please, take your time deciding."

I shake my head with a smile at Kate and Mia's antics.

"I'll go with auburn highlights, please." I tell the blonde.

* * *

Newly cut and colored haired, the three of us left the salon two hours later and decided to head to one of Christian's restaurants for lunch.

As we entered the parking garage, though, Sawyer comes up to me with a new guard I don't know the name of. I feel a pang of guilt.

"Mrs. Grey," He comes close, holding my elbow as he nods to the other guy, who grabs Kate and Mia's shoulders. "Your car has been trashed. Mr. Grey, his brother, and Mr. Kavanagh have requested that you three report to Mr. Grey's parents' house immediately."


	33. Chapter 33

"You know that feeling you get when you just know someone is watching you?" Kate shifts uncomfortably beside me in Sawyer's black SUV, her eyes darting to the back window every few seconds as she spoke on the phone to Elliot. "Yeah, I'm getting that right about now."

I let out a sigh, pulling my knees to my chest. My brain doesn't know what to think about this Roswell. He'd left so many clues, but nothing traces back to Jason Carlos Roswell. We'd found the basics, sure. Birthday, family, hometown, old report cards. Things that don't exactly help us at the moment. I'd spoken to Carrick, and he claims that Roswell isn't that burly of a guy. So we'd considered that maybe the real man who'd attempted to rape me was framing Roswell, but we'd also figured out that he's indeed gone off the map as of late. He disconnected the phone numbers, and the address is surly fake. Christian and Elliot had went to visit and see what they could get out of someone around a few days ago, and they'd found an old, abandoned parking lot.

We're dealing with someone undeniably clever.

Up front, Blake sits beside Sawyer. He's slowly flipping through the pictures he'd snapped of the car on his phone, zooming in on certain ones before zooming back out and moving onto the next. It was driving my crazy. Is he seeing something? A clue?

"Hey, Blake." I lean forward some, nodding to the phone. "See anything suspicious?"

"No m'am." He shook his head, then paused. "Well, he carved a bunch of numbers into the dash.."

"What numbers?"

He shows me.

090909100618

The hell?

Mia is leaning over my shoulder. "Is that.. some kind of far away phone number or something?"

"No.." I blink, confusion wearing through me. "That's too many digits to be a phone number."

"Hey, Steele!" Kate exclaims, and both Mia and I jump. I figured she'd still be on the phone. "He got your birthday in the mid-.. Hang on.."

She's right. is my birthday.

0909..September .

0618.. June 18th. Christian.

"Shit," I whisper, reaching for my BlackBerry. "How far away are we from the Grey's?" I question, scrambling for Christian's number.

"About ten minutes, m'am." Sawyer's tone is worried, staring at me through the rear view mirror.

"Grey."

"Christian." I'm aware I'm breathless, and its probably scaring the shit out of him, but I really don't care.

That fucker knows my Teddy's birthday!

"Ana? Baby?"

"He knows Ted's date of birth." I say, my voice monotone. Christian's silent on the other end, and I understand why. We'd kept Ted's exact birthday a secret; the press only knew I'd went into the hospitalon September 8thand left the 12th. This guy knows too much, and it worries me.

"How do you know?" Christian's tone matched mine, but I can hear the barely concealed anger beneath. It's one thing to mess with me, but I, at least , can defend myself to an extent. Teddy can't.

"He scratched our birthdays into the dash." I puckered my lips sullenly, by heart beat wild. I suddenly feel the need to be beside him, to feel his arms around me and to hold Teddy close to both of us. "Are you at your parents?"

"No, baby." He sounds distracted. "I'm at the scene with Taylor. I see what you're talking about now, with the dates. Don't leave my parents house until I come for you, Ana. Keep Teddy with you, and please be safe." He hangs up. I stare blankly at the phone.

_Well then._

"Elliot was the same way," Kate reasons, shaking her head. "They're all keeping something from us."

"Ethan definitely is." Mia agrees. "He can never hide anything from me, but I can tell how uneasy he's been lately."

I completely believe them, knowing Christian's hiding something, too. Then again, when isn't Christian hiding something?

"We're here." Sawyer says a few minutes later, pulling into the Grey's huge garage. I see Grace standing at the window with my baby boy, and I smile and wave. He giggles happily back.

I walk up the steps, Carrick opening the door and ushering us inside before locking it again. I guess everyone is paranoid tonight.

"Muhmuhmuhmuh!" My little man whines as Grace rounds the corner. Relief floods through me like never before, and I reach for him at the same he reaches for me.

Nestled safely in my arms, Kate launches into a replay of our day so far and Mia stays in locked under the comfort of her fathers arm.

I stare blankly out the big window that overlooks Seattle, standing as Teddy snores gently into my neck. I tilt my head, pressing my lips to his mess of hair.

"Whoever Roswell is, whatever his deal is with Christian or I, should know that I'm ready." She whispers, and immediately the voices behind her quiet. She tightens her grip on her baby, her eyes still scanning the city. "He should know that he's coming after the wrong family. He won't be Hyde or Robinson. He won't even have a chance to get the upper hand!" She mutters fiercely.

I'm ready." She whispers again, this time blinking back tears as her voice broke. "I'm ready."


	34. Chapter 34

I can't believe I made the mistake of switching to third person.

Honestly.

In my defense, I wrote that final part about three hours after I wrote the rest. I guess I got confused or I forgot, and I only gave you guys two chapters yesterday. I wanted to hurry up and post it. I don't like to

make y'all wait, but it takes a while to type up a chapter. I post it as soon as I'm done, though! But then I'm like, ".. Oh. Now I've got to write another.."

Anyway, most of the time, I do read through for mistakes. Alas, I won't have my laptop for a week, and this whole story has been typed solemnly on the Notes of an iPhone. For those of you who are familiar with Apple products, you understand my dilemma with spellcheck and such. I would turn it off, but I've grown so used to it that I'm pretty much texting like a madman without it.

I promise that chapters will get longer once I get my laptop. On here, the little scroll bar thingy will be like - that big and I'm like, "Damn, I've wrote a lot!" to find out I only wrote 500 words or somethin'.

It's just as annoying to me as it is to you.

Stick with me!

-T.

* * *

Christian pulls into the mansion a few hours later with Elliot, Ethan, and Taylor.

Kate had fallen asleep on the couch, Mia lounging with a book in the chair directly across from her. I haven't moved from my place by the window in two hours, still clutching Teddy for dear life and contemplating this Jason Roswell's intentions. Mia reckons he's an old stalker, hoping to corner me somewhere alone like that night the lights were out. Kate agreedd wholeheartedly, but I could see the doubt welling in her eyes. There was a small problem with Mia's accusation:

I'd never had a stalker before; aside from Christian, if he counts.

Grace and Carrick were walking through the back door from a short stroll when Christian slings the front entrance open.

"Anastasia!" He roars, his footsteps stomping through the house. He passes the living room where we're all located, and let's out a large sigh before stalking over to us.

I racked through my mind files of the day, trying to find some indication that I'd done something wrong, but Christian didn't yell. He didn't say a word as he reached us; just took Teddy and I into his arms and clung to us like a lifeline.

My little man awoke, recognizing the sound of his Daddy's voice, and let out a string of delighted "Dadadada"'s as he leaned forward and placed a sloppy kiss upon his cheek.

Christian let out a breath, and I noticed it held a sort of growl to it. "Mine." He nuzzles us to him, his tone feral. "You. Two. Are. Mine."

I stare at the deign on his tee shirt, idly wondering what on earth he found that made him act this way. Bewildered, I just stood there.

"Christian?" Grace questions, and I see her step into my vision. Her eyes are worried, posture tense and preparing for the worst. "Christian, honey?"

"He got the house." Christian growls, his voice menacing enough that Teddy's eyes widened. Christian didn't take notice. "Right before he found Ana's car, he hit the house. Apparently he was hoping she was were there." He clutched us tighter and Teddy sent me a doe-eyed look.

"Dadadada." He reached for my Fifty, who let me out of his embrace and took Ted into his arms. In the back of my mind, I was glad that he did. My brain was working overdrive, running through different scenarios that could have taken place. My body felt exhausted, though I'd hardly done anything at all today, and my hand clutched Christian's bicep for support.

Our house? We know he knows where we live, but he's only placed one card on the window. Once. He hasn't been back since.

That we know of.

"Christian, what'd he do?" I gasped, thinking of my beautiful home that I'd worked so hard to make perfect for us three.

"Nothing we can't fix." He promises, shifting Ted's weight. "Busted windows and glass everywhere. I didn't stick around to look long enough. I had to.." He looked down at Teddy, then to me. I understood clear enough.

He had wanted to get back to us.

When I spoke again, I'm ashamed to say my voice shook. "Can we.." I took a deep breath, swallowing. "Can we stay at Escala for awhile?"

Christian nods his head, although he looks a bit confused. He knew how I felt about bringing my baby to the place with the Red Room, but I honestly don't think I can go back home whereas I know Roswell could well be watching us at any time.

"Sure," He drags the word out, and questionable silence follows afterward until I see a white tee shirted torso block my vision.

Elliot wraps his arms around me, pulling me close. "I'm sorry, Annie." He whispers in my ear. "We'll get this figure out, baby sis. Just you wait." And, high on emotions with quiet tears escaping down my cheeks, I've got the feeling that they'll do just that.

If only we had known how quickly that opportunity was charging straight at us.


	35. Chapter 35

Okay. I wrote FIVE THOUSAND WORDS for this chapter.

Guess what?

It got deleted.

I accidentally copy and pasted something else from my Facebook into it, and lost it all. I tried to do it again, but it had taken me forever to type it up and I was really ticked. I'm sorry if this isn't as long, and I really hope y'all don't hate me because I've only updated once today!

-T.

* * *

"Hey, my beautiful baby boy!" I exclaim, switching the light on in Teddy's room. He let's out a string of giggles once he sees me through the bars of the crib, and I saunter over to him. I reach a hand down to him, and he gently gasps on my fingers in his cubby fist. "You're seven months old today! You're getting so old. Soon you'll live graduating, then you'll be off to college-"

"Then he'll be the best damned CEO this world has ever seen." Christian's sleepy voice looms from some distance behind me, and I twist to see him standing in the doorway, fully dressed and ready for work.

"Hm.." I shake my head. "No, I think he's gonna be my little book worm."

Christian gives me an exasperated look, as if the very idea appalled him. "No offspring of mine will sit around and enjoy reading books all day, Anastasia."

"There's nothing wrong with books!" I defend my passion, scooping Teddy up into my arms. I stalk over to the stack of books I had bought my little man, pulling up Dr. Seuss' 'The Lorax', a personal favorite of Ted's. He squeals in delight upon seeing it, trying to grab it. I let him hold an edge of it, turning to stick my tongue out at Christian.

He narrows his eyes, coming over and lowering his face to Ted's almost identical one. "You and I are gonna have a father-son day soon, Ted-Bear. Your mother is corrupting you, and I'm not sure how I feel about it."

I stick my tongue out and cuddle my baby closer. "Today is Teddy-Mommy bonding time, so Daddy needs to leave." I wink to let him know I'm joking, but he doesn't appear to be paying attention.

"Bonding time?" He questions, looking uneasy. "Where will this.. bonding time take place?"

"Hm.." I pretend to ponder this, pressing a finger below my chin. "I was actually considering taking Ted to join the Mafia; they're never too young to start the training, you know. Then I think we'll head on down and walk through that piece of town where they had that shooting last week. And to top it all off, Ted and I are going to skydive from ten thousand feet in the air into a shark pit."

Christian scowls. "Funny, Anastasia. Really clever."

"I think so." I grin, passing him Teddy. "We're actually about to start the day off by snuggling in bed, and then we'll just chill around the house and head to your parents' house after dinner. Grace hasn't seen Ted in a few days, and she's been blowing up my phone about it."

Christian smiles, rubbing Ted's nose with his own. "That's much better, Mrs. Grey."

"I don't think so. It's always been my dream to skydive into a shark pit."

"I'm sure." He hands Teddy back to me, and kisses us both on our heads.

"I'll be back home about six. I expect you two home as well." He mummers. I kiss his cheek, before shuffling out of his way and heading out the nursery door.

"I'll think about it, Mr. Grey."

* * *

"Alright, baby boy." I buckle Teddy in his car seat, Sawyer jumping into the drivers seat. "Ready to go see Grandma and Grandpa?"

He giggles delightfully, and I buckle myself in beside him and give him my BlackBerry. He makes a noise of appreciation, studying it with narrowed eyes. I feel myself melt inside; he looks so much like Christian.

Speak of the devil, as we pulled out Your Love Is King started blaring and Ted looked at it strangely.

"It's probably Daddy," I told him, and reached for it. He snatched it out of my way, making an excited noise when he spies Christian's smiling face on the screen. He presses the send button, and I shake my head. My seven month old son should be chewing on a phone; not answering one. He has been spending way too much time with his father.

He presses the phone to his ear, and to my surprise, exclaims, "Hey-o!"

I blink, and I hear silence on Christian's end. Sawyer turns down the radio upfront.

"Teddy?" I question, wondering if my imagination was playing tricks on me.

He looks at me, copying Christian's exasperated expression he always shoots me when I interrupt one of his phone calls.

"Hey-o Dadadada." He slurs, his clumsy tongue almost licking the BlackBerry. I'm still too shocked that I just got scolded by my seven month old to even care.

"Teddy!" I faintly hear Christian on the other end, and I numbly reach over and press the speaker button. "Anastasia, did you hear him? He jus-"

I feel a smile light my face. "Yes, Christian. I heard."

Ted hands me back the phone, clearly bored now. He leans forward some, his blue eyes finding Sawyer's in the rearview mirror and grins. "Hey-o!"

Christian is still yelling through the phone. "He told me hello! Ana, he said h-"

"I know, Christian!" Excitement wells inside of me as Ted presses his face against the window and yells hello at a stray dog. "He isn't supposed to say his first word for another six months!"

"So he's advanced?" Christian's voice, if possible, gets even more excited.

"Yes!" I feel happy tears pooling into my eyes. "Our baby is a genius, Christian."

I hear Christian faintly exclaim, "I told you, Taylor!" and his voice is back, "Are you headed to my patents?"

"Yes," I giggle as Ted tries to reclaim my phone, swatting his hand away playfully.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes!" He tells me, and the line goes dead.

Oh, my fifty-one shades has just added a brand new one:

Fatherly pride.

Sawyer cursed up front, and I blinked in surprise. He sees my confused expression, and he nods to the rear of us. I turn around and see what caught his attention.

Cops?

We hadn't been speeding, had we?

Sawyer's bewildered glance told me all I need to know. I bite my lip nervously, turning to face the front as we pull over. Something about this seems wrong..

The cop got out of the car, walking beside my window dressed in casual clothes. What kind of cop-?

Sawyer rolls the window down, rather reluctantly, and I hear the click of a gun as it points to Sawyer's face.

"Get out," a hoarse, gruff voice commanded. "Either get out of the car, or we take Ana and the boy." He warns when Sawyer doesn't react.

I reach over to grab my baby, to find someone standing beside his window with a gun pointed straight at his head.

Fear choked me like never before.

"Hey-o!" He exclaims to the masked man outside his window, and I feel tears cascade down my cheeks.

Please, God. No.

"What do you want?" Sawyer's voice is strong, controlled. I'm glad for it. I know I'm not exactly stable; not with a gun pointing to my baby.

"We want Anastasia." The hoarse voice demands, and I felt blood rush to my ears. "It's time for her to be with the one who really loves her."


	36. Chapter 36

Before I can react, Sawyer grounds out forcefully, "She won't be going anywhere! She's with the ones who love her."

The man steps closer to the car, pressing the gun more clearly against Sawyer's neck. "That's what you guys think. Now, Anastasia, if you'd kindly get out of the car.."

"Take that damned gun away from my son and I will!" I snap, my heart racing a mile a minute. I'm proud to say I kept the tremors that are racketing through my body out of my voice. As a mother, I'd throw myself in the firey pits of hell for my baby. But as Anastasia, you better bet your ass is going down with me.

The masked man upfront glances back at me, and nods over the hood to the one pointing a gun a Teddy's head. He lets the gun down, but stays near the door.

I glance at Sawyer, who sends a barely-there wink in the mirror. Opening the handle, I'm surprised when Sawyer suddenly slams his front door open, effectively knocking the man beside him to the ground. At the same time, he'd raised his gun and shot the man who had raised his own to get my Teddy. Sawyer slammed his door, pressing the gas as hard as he could. We sped out into the highway, and Teddy wailed in terror.

I reached over to grab him, but the sight of the broken glass from the shattered window made me overly cautious. He had a few cuts on his arms and face, but the moment his chubby hands reached out to me, I unbuckled him and gripped him in my arms tightly. I cried into his haired, the panic of the passed moment just now settling in.

"Hang on, Mrs. Grey." Sawyer warns, just as a shot hits the back glass and once again, it shatters everywhere. I let out a piercing scream, unbuckling my seat belt and sinking to the floor with Teddy. I cradle him close, both of us sobbing.

Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god.

My hand fumbles around the seat for my BlackBerry, and I grab it. I hurriedly dial Christian, my breath beginning to come in hallow gasps as Sawyer makes another screeching turn and we go crashing against the door.

"Hey, baby." Christian's voice chirps, and I let out a strangled sob. He doesn't even know. "Ana? Ana, what's wrong?"

I couldn't bring myself to talk. I just sobbed harder into the phone, Ted's own cries mixing with it. To make matters worse, another gun shot it sounded through the window beside us. I drop the phone and cover Teddy with my body as it flies everywhere.

"ANA!" Christian's panicked voice screams through the phone. "TEDDY!"

I grab it, still lying on the floorboard with my baby under me. "They found us." I choke out, my voice barely working. "Christian, they're chasing us."

"Where the fuck are you?" He growls. I just sob some more in response. "ANASTASIA. WHERE THE HELL ARE YO-"

His voice is cut off and I panic more. Did they get to him, too? Oh, god. Pleas-

I look down at my phone, and realize it had died.

Fuck!

"Sawyer-" I begin, wanting to use his phone, but he cuts me off.

"We've lost them, Mrs. Grey." He assures me. He sounds genuine and relieved. "We'll be at the Grey's soon."

I let more tears fall in relief, crushing Teddy to my chest. He looks up at me, and I feel like I'm drowning. I can't breathe. I almost lost him. All because they wanted me.

My beautiful, innocent, Blip.

He's no longer crying, but clumsily laying his fist on my cheek. I realize he's trying to wipe away my tears, like I've done to him so many times before. I give up on any attempt to stop my sobbing, letting the stress of Roswell from this last month all pour out.

As we pull into the garage, I notice Christian standing by the entrance of the house with Taylor. He automatically breaks out into a run towards us, and Sawyer stops just inside so I can jump out and dash to him, too.

We meet somewhere in the middle, and I'm introduced to the most bone crushing hug I've ever received in my life. His breathing is ragged and labored, his muscles tense and eyes unemotional. Teddy reaches for Christian, still not crying. He immediately lifts him from my arms. Knowing my baby is safe and protected in Christian's arms, my body sags with relief. A second later darkness swerves in front of me.

The last thing I see is the ground spiraling towards my before before I'm completely unaware of the world around me.


	37. Chapter 37

-Anastasia-

I quickly came around just as Christian was yelling for his mother. Taylor had caught me before I fell, I'm guessing, because I'm still in his strong hold. Teddy wails, and the first thing I see when my eyes reopen are his chubby hands reaching for me.

"Christ..ian." My voice doesn't sound like my own; it's all raspy and my throat it dry. I need water. I coughed a few times, my strength quickly coming back to me. My memories come back, too. "Christian! They're comin-"

"No, baby. No. They're not going to touch you, okay?" Fifty's voice is high on emotions, and I think he was more panicked than I was. "You're completely safe. Neither of you are leaving my sight, okay, honey? I've got it, baby."

For the first time, I don't fight his need for control.

"Ana," Grace's voice floats from somewhere around me. I glance around, and everything is fuzzy. Almost a dream-like state.. "Sweetie, do you hurt anywhere?"

I shake my head, nodding to Teddy, cuddled in Christian's strong arms. "Help him." I manage to choke out. "Please." Teddy first.

Grace shakes her head. "I need to see your back, Ana. Teddy is only scratched. You have pieces of glass stuck in you." She looks up a bit at Taylor. "Take her inside and lay her on the couch, please?"

Taylor nods, lifting me up and the moving makes me dizzy. I'm numbly aware that Christian's taken a hold of my hand, and that Teddy's fallen asleep. That quickly? Wasn't he just crying?

Too much, too much, too much..

Soon I'm laying belly-down on the couch and Grace is tending to my wounds. Christian is kneeling beside me, Ted laying on his tummy pressed against my side. I feel so groggy, and all I want to do is sleep. I tell this to Christian, and he just nods his head and tells me it's okay, that he'll watch over Teddy and I.

I'm gone soon after.

* * *

-Christian-

That phone call could have easily just have been the end of my life.

Hearing Ana's antagonized scream and Teddy's terrified cries awoke that feeling of helplessness within me.

_Watching my mother on the floor, her cries, screams.. How confusing it was for me, how horrifying at the same time.. wanting to help but too afraid to move.. Hungry.. Helpless.._

Always so damn helpless.

"Damnit!" I curse, chucking my phone across the room. My mother winces, and my father sends me a narrowed glare. I don't give a damn. Waiting here, like some kind of scared fool, while my life is out there in danger..

I felt sick.

_Ana's sobs, Teddy's whimpers.. You're a terrible father, Grey. Couldn't even protect your own family.._

"No!" I growl. I pull at my hair, my breath coming in short, hollow gasps.

_Now they're going to die.. Slowly, painfully, in terror.. All your fault.._

"It wasn't my fault," I whimper at my mother as she kneels in front of me, eloping her arms around my torso. "All I ever wanted was for them to be safe.."

"I know, sweetheart." She whispers. "I know."

_How do you think you'll feel when you have to bury their caskets, hm, Grey? When you see the full adult one, next to that tiny, half sized coffin? Ted's afraid of the dark, isn't he? It's your fault he'll be in it forever.. Never feeling safe.._

"Mom," I sob, grasping onto her. "Mom, I.. I can't live with myself. Not if they.." I choke as a vision of Teddy and Ana's innocent big, powder blue eyes pop into my head.

No! God, no.. _No.._

"They won't, Christian!" My mother snaps, and I'm forced to look her in the eye. "Listen, I think I hear Sawyer now.."

Sure enough, a loud car screech is sounded outside the house. I shoot up quicker than I've ever moved before, running as fast as my legs can carry me to the garage. I hear Taylor shout after me; dashing, trying catch up with me. But I don't stop.

I'll never stop.

I slow my roll for just a moment; long enough to spy the SUV fly into the garage. I take off again, my body giving a shudder as I see Ana hop out and fly towards me as well, Teddy cradled safely in her arms. It only makes me run faster.

When I reach her, I pull them both into my chest and work to keep the emotions off my face. No need to scare them even more than they already are, but my body does stop breathing once I spy the SUV.

Windows shattered, blood on glass..

_Blood_?

I glance down at my two reasons for existing, seeing cuts and large amounts of blood sprayed over their bodies.

_Blood, all over the crack whore.. Her blue eyes, staring at me, begging for help.._

Just as Ana's are doing now.

I take Teddy fro her grasp once he arches for me, and move to console Ana when her eyes roll to the back of head and before I can even react, she pummels to the ground.

* * *

-Anastasia-

It's been two weeks, and Teddy hasn't uttered a single syllable.

Flynn came by after the first week of Christian and I's constant worrying, and diagnosed that the event was just too traumatic for him. It's true that Christian and I have always hovered, protecting him from anything dangerous. He's never been subjected to anything that could traumatize him, and this just had a major impact.

He's dejected from everything. He won't let us read to him anymore, he won't laugh as much as he usually does, and he absolutely refuses to let me out of his sight. He sleeps with Christian and I every night, and I can't even make a bathroom trip with him clinging to me.

Christian dies a little inside every time Teddy cries, fear striking in his young, blue eyes. I'm about 90 percent sure he see's himself, as a child, in our son. That breaks my heart even more than its already broken.

Our little, perfect family has been ripped at, shot at, and stomped on. And I honestly don't think I have the strength to put us back together again.

But I can see the defiance in Christian's eyes; every night when we go to bed and he pulls us close, in the morning when we're eating and he just stares, when we're watching TV and his hand never strays from one of us at all times. I can see that this time, it'll be simpler to leave it to Christian to handle, leave him do what he does best.

But I wonder just exactly how long I can let him do it before I take matters into my own hands. And that thought is what terrifies me the most.


	38. Chapter 38

"Come on, baby." I mumble, swooping Teddy in my tired arms. He automatically latches onto my neck, his face burrowed into my shoulder. Christian stood behind me, gently stroking Ted's copper curls. He let's out a huge sigh, and even though my back is turned, I know he's running his hand through his hair. I bite my lip in acknowledgment.

"What's happening to us, baby?" He whispers, broken and childish. His strong arms wrap around my waist, and he place a kiss on Ted's hair. "What's this fucker doing to our life?"

"Not in front of our son," I scold halfheartedly, shifting out of his arms uncomfortably. He looks hurt, but tries to hide it.

"Anastasia.." He begins, and I know where this is going. "We need to talk about what happened."

Ever since the incident, I've busied myself with worrying about Teddy, hoping I won't have to talk about the event. But now that it's been a few weeks, Ted is finally starting to become more of himself again, and I don't have him to hide behind anymore. My argument is invalid to Christian now, and I know there's no escaping.

"I don't want to talk, Christian." I whisper, nuzzling my Blip closer. "I just wants to forget."

"You won't forget, baby." His tone is just as soft as mine, his eyes filtered with helplessness.

"He's not a bad guy, Ana. He just wants to help." My subconscious snarks. I bat her away.

"I will forget." I snap, whirling to face him. He stares, shocked. "I'll forget and we'll move on with our lives, okay? I will forget, damnit."

"Anastasia.." He shakes his head, exasperatedly. "You won't forget! You can't! That's going to haunt you for the rest of you fucking life if you don't come to terms with it! Believe me, I'd know!"

_Yes_, I think. _You would know_..

I shake my head, trying to force this to all go away, sinking down to the floor with Teddy. I pull my knees up to my stomach, forming a ball with my son stuck in between.

"Ana," Christian's voice creaks, and I hear a fragile sob escape his lips. "Baby, _please_.."

"He had the gun at Teddy's head, Christian." I stare blankly at the pale green wall passed him, tears still flowing freely. "He had it pointed at my baby.. All because they wanted me. He could have died, all because I couldn't protect him." I break into strangled sobs, and my chest tightens painfully. "I don't deserve him, Christian. I don't deserve either of you."

Christian is silent, falling to his knees so he's right in front of me. His own grey eyes peer into my blue ones, egging me to go on.

I took a shuddering breath. "He told Sawyer that.. he'd shoot if I didn't get out of the car. That I needed to be with the one who really loves me. God, Christian-" I choke, shaking my head and closing myself more into Ted. "We got away, and I thought we were safe. But then they started shooting.. I got on the floorboard. I put myself on top of Teddy, to protect him." I add hastily, determined to prove to him I did try to keep our son safe; to prove I wasn't a terrible mother. "That's why it was so much worse on my back. I tried, Christian!" I exclaim, my body shaking. "I tried so damn hard.."

"Anastasia.." He whispers, but I barely hear him. I'm too stuck in memories, too stuck in self-loathing.

_Get a fucking grip._

"_Ana_!" Christian's panicked. "Baby, please." He encloses his arms around us. I feel my heart slow automatically, the tremors rolling through my body calming.

"Let me help you." He whispers, his cheek against my hair as he rocks us. I realize he's doing exactly what I'm doing to Teddy right now; shielding us from the world. His lips gravitate to my ear, and he breaths, "I _will_ fix you, Anastasia. Both of you."

And I let myself break.

* * *

-Christian-

It's been two hours since Ana's meltdown, and I'm absolutely livid.

How dare this mother fucker mess with what's mine?

Ana's sleeping on our bed, Teddy cuddled into her tummy. He has a peaceful smile on his face, and I feel my spirits lift a little. He's coming back to us a lot quicker than Flynn claimed he would. My son has a knack for proving people wrong, I think. He smiles and laughs with us now, but still refuses to speak. That worries me, but both my mother and Flynn reassure me that he'll come around. I have no doubt that he will, but it still frightens me that he'll never be my same delightful, trusting Theodore.

Anastasia, on the other hand.. Well, I have my doubts.

It kills me inside that I couldn't protect her from this; couldn't protect both of them from the fucked up world I've grown so used to.

They're both so damn innocent..

She hasn't been the same. She smiles and laughs and jokes around, sure. But I notice her staring out into space sometimes, reliving that day. I snap her out of it, but she scolds me and says its nothing and for me to not bother her.

This Roswell kid obviously knows how he's playing his game. He's succeed into breaking Ana, and that's a hard fret to do. His next motion is clear to the unorganized mine:

Go in for the kill.

I'm about 99 percent sure he doesn't want to kill Ana. If he'd wanted that done, he'd have done it that night at Grey Publishing. He's wanting to do something far much worse to her, and the way he's dragging it out, makes me believe he's not only got something against Ana, but me as well.

We've searched all the records we could find, and figured out the actual Jason Roswell had been discovered dead outside his house a few months ago. Which means this fucker is a fake, obviously leading us in the wrong direction. We've taken fingerprints off the cards he spontaneously drops off, and they all trace back to different people. All of them reported missing within the last month. A few of them even prison breakers.

I couldn't figure out for the life of me what he wants with my Ana.

I guess the fact that she's a drop dead gorgeous woman married to a billionaire is enough, but this is more than an attraction.

It's an obsession.

"Grey," I snap into my BlackBerry, careful to keep my voice down as I stare at the two people who make my life worthwhile.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. How nice it is to finally speak to you." A hoarse voice answers coldly. I blink.

"Who is this?" I demand, pulling back and looking at the number.

"Oh, I'm an old friend.." The person slurred. I narrow my eyes.. That voice.. "Remember me?"

"Somewhat." I growl, not in the mood for games. "Who the hell are you?"

"Maybe this will rekindle your memory." He chuckles, before reciting: "Take it easy, okay? Didn't mean any harm."

_Kate and Elliot's engagement. Clubbing, lights, dancing.. Watching Ana move with Kate and Mia on the dance floor.. some fucker grabbing her waist from behind.. Rage, crossing the floor.. Primal, fire anger.._

_"I'm married, you asshole!" _

_"Keep your fucking hands off my wife."_

_"She can take care of herself."_

_Punch.._

_"Take it easy, okay? Didn't mean any harm.."_

"I'm judging by your silence you remember me, hm? I'm your Jason Roswell, Grey. And I've called you to collect what's mine."


	39. Chapter 39

I won't be updating until tomorrow, but here's a sneak peak at what to expect!

-T.

* * *

At first, I didn't move.

I didn't breathe.

I didn't feel.

Then, the anger rushed in.

Cold, hard, white raging fury piled through my veins. My body tensed against my own accord, and I let out a strangled growl.

"You mother fuckin-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Fake Roswell scolded, as if I'm no more than an adolescent child. Does he know who I am? "You're in the room with Anastasia and the kiddo, aren't you? You'd hate to wake them.."

My brain freezes, and I suddenly feel like punching something.

"What the hell do you want, you little shit?" I challenged, climbing into the bed beside Ana and pulling them into my arms.

"Simple: I want Anastasia Steele."

"Anastasia Grey." I correct, my lips pressed together in a thin line. "And you won't get her."

"She's mine, Grey. I wanted her first."

"She. Is. Mine." I ground out, feeling my body shake with anger. Ana stirred beside me. "You may have wanted her first, but I had her first. Name another price."

"Oh, there's no price, Grey." He laughed, and my blood chilled even more. "I've got money. I've got the house, car, job, luxuries.. But the one thing that my money never could buy.. was the lovey Anastasia Rose Steele."

I stayed silent, letting the fucker get to the point.

"You see, I was a poor, scrawny idiot back then. Anastasia, a senior in college. Me, a freshman. I really stood no chance, and she let me know that." Despite the situation, I smirked at his bitter tone. Even before she knew me, she was mine. "But now? Now I've got it all. She can't refuse me."

"She can, and she will." I growl in warning. "Back the fuck off. We will catch you, you fucking prick."

"Oh, no, Grey. She won't be able to say no, because she won't be conscious when I'm done with her. Or alive for that matter."

I open my mouth to respond, when the window across the room shattered and a piercing scream of agony sounded beside me.


	40. Chapter 40

So I've gotten approximately 6 PM's about how I've lost sense of E.L.'s characters, whereas I've also received many reviews saying that I've actually stayed true and they feel that they are actually in the book.

I'm totally confused.

If I need to work on their personalities, please tell me. I know chapters are short, but lately they've been hitting over a thousand words (which, in my books, is pretty good).

As for why I haven't updated, I just got a new charger for my phone. Mine broke shortly after I posted the last chapter, due to dogs and their ability to chew anything and everything.

I've also been getting quite the hate mail/reviews. I accept criticism, and I accept help. I'm mature enough to handle that. But if you post a comment cursing up a storm like crazy because you didn't like how I wrote MY story, then you're insane. I read each and every review and I take them into account. I understand not everyone will like this story and I'm perfectly okay with that! But the bottom line is:

If you can't handle a situation like a mature person, then get off my story and go bother someone else.

-T.

* * *

"Ana!" Christian gasped, immediately jumping to get out of the way. He hastily checked her over, searching for bleeding or any sign of injury, but she merely thrashed for a few moments before Christian realized she was having a nightmare.

"Is she okay?" Roswell demanded on the other line, his tone actually worried. It angered Christian to no end. "Grey, is she okay?"

"None of your fucking business." He snapped, pulling his wife close, efficiently quieting her down. He tried not to wake her. "What the hell do you want?" He growled, fed up with the games. "What will it take for you to leave my wife and my son alone?"

"I told you, Grey." Roswell snapped back. "I don't want anything but Anastasia."

Taylor walked by the room, presumably heading towards he and Gail's quarters, but Christian hurriedly flags him over.

"You can not have her!" Christian ground out, now with a confused Taylor at his side. "Not now, not ever. Anastasia isn't yours to have."

"For now."

The line went dead, and Christian looked up to Taylor.

"_Track. This. Number_."

* * *

"Ana," Christian shakes her awake sometime later, Teddy already happily in his arms. "C'mon, we're going for a drive."

Ana groans, blearily opening her eyes. "But I'm sleepy." She mumbled, throwing her arm over his face in a very Fifty fashion.

Christian smiled, albeit sadly. "I know, baby. But we need to go drive for awhile."

Groggily, Ana lifted an eye lid and removed her arm. She groaned childishly when she saw he was serious.

"Okay," She mummered, swinging her tired limbs over the side of the bed. Ted immediately reached for her, but she waved him off and went to shove her shoes on.

In the car, Christian silently hummed Wherever You Will Go by The Calling and Ana silently deemed this his theme song. Teddy sat quietly in the back, fumbling around with Christian's BlackBerry.

"Roswell called while you were asleep." Christian sighed, pulling over to the side of the road after about an hour of this. The sun was setting over a pond that Ana never knew existed. She also realized, in afterthought, she had no clue where they were even at.

"Roswell?" She blinked, turning away from the window to face him. "Called you? But you can track it, right? The number?"

Christian grinned, though she could tell he was nervous about something. "Already have, darlin'." He joked in a fake-southern accent. Ana resisted rolling her eyes.

"So.. Why are we out here?" She questioned, reaching to the back and unblocking Ted and bringing him up front. He scrambled into Christian's lap and snuggled up.

"Because Taylor has gone to pay him a visit." He responds, cuddling his son close. "I do believe every time we encounter a criminal or someone dangerous, you have a knack for playing hero. This way, you're out here with me, an hour away, with no possible threat near you."

Ana gasped, narrowing her eyes. "So you send Taylor after him? He might get hurt! What if-"

"Taylor is fully trained, Ana." Christian rolled his eyes. "I think he can handle that blonde idiot."

"Yes, I'm aware he's trained but-" Ana stopped in the middle of her sentence, tilting her head to the side. "Hang on.. How do you know that he's blonde?"

"Because.. Remember that fucker from the club in Aspen?"

"Yes." Ana sent him a weird look. Christian just stared. "You mean.. Roswell is _him_?"

"No. The real Roswell is dead." Christian bit his lip, a habit he'd picked up from Ana. "We don't know this guys name yet.."

"Blonde Giant." Ana whispered.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." She laughed it off, clearly uneasy. Christian narrowed his eyes, but didn't push it.

"Look Ted!" He exclaimed thirty silence filled minutes later. Christian rolled down the window, and pointed to a shooting star. "Make a wish."

Ted just gave his father a weird stare, but Ana closed her eyes and felt rather silly with herself. She wished anyway.

_I wish this would all be over, and we can go back to being the happy and loving Christian, Anastasia, and Theodore Grey again._


	41. Chapter 41

It's only after I posted the last chapter, went to take a shower, and returned to over 20 reviews that I've realized how idiotic it was for me to worry about those impossible people.

Thanks for the kind comments; it really brightened my day. (:

I think most of them just forget I'm a teenage girl who was looking for something productive to do during the summer; not a New York Times Bestseller author. I'm going to have grammar mistakes here and there.

This is a learning process for me. :)

Also! Many of you would like to know how Blonde Giant knows Ana.

Yes. I stand by what I said about college: they did attended together. But Ana doesn't realize this quite yet, because do you really expect to remember every time someone has shown interest in you? Besides, Ana was a senior in college. This means she had her mind frame wrapped around a certain Mr. Grey at the time.

I know; not exactly a 'OH MY GOSH. She's a flipping genius!' moment. But I really wanted someone other than Hyde and Elena. I even got tired of the bitch troll in the books. She does make quite the enemy, I agree. But that doesn't mean she has to be involved with everything. I'm proud to say that in my story, she's rotting away in a jail cell and I doubt I'll being her back in this story. Maybe later, when I continue with Phoebe.

On a sadder note: THIS STORY IS ALMOST FINISHED.

Phoebe is born when Teddy is 24 months old. Which means Ana gets pregnant when Ted is 17 months. He is 7 months now. (And, of course, I'll have to add Ava in the mix, too!) I'm gonna do a lot of fluff, and then I'm thinking of when she gets pregnant with Phoebe, I'll begin the next story:

Fifty-Two Shades of Grey.

What do you think? Too cheesy?

And am I the only one who thinks of Phoebe Buffay off of Friends when I think of Phoebe Grey? Their names are so alike! Then there's Christian's parter Ros. How about Ross Geller off of Friends? It's crazy to me. Chandler and Christian both have the 'Ch' going on. Monica and Mia have the 'M' thing. (I think I'm looking into this too much..)

Maybe E.L. likes Friends, too. ;D

-T.

* * *

The nerve of that fucking Grey! Taking what's mine.. I sling the phone down onto the rotted couch next to me, grinding my teeth together.

"Hey boss?" Hemington stomped in, and I narrow my eyes in exasperation. Just what I fucking need..

"What?" I snap, lighting a cigarette and taking a deep breath of the intoxicating smoke.

"You've gotcha self a vistor." He seems uneasy, shifting side to side. "Says he got himself some info on ya girl."

"Oh, really?" I consider this. News on Ana..

I can't pass it up.

"Send him in!" I bark, nodding to Jenson to move closer. He did, just as he always does. Out of my employees, Jenson is the only one with common sense. That can be both a good thing as a bad thing.

Hemington waddled out, opening the door and producing a burly looking man in a dark suit with sunglasses and a baseball cap. It's not strange for my sources to remain unknown; it's probably a good idea on their part. But this guy was big; bigger than Jenson and Hemington placed together. It made me uneasy.

"What kind of information do you have?" I question, staring right into the darkened Ray-Bans. I begin to wonder if this guy even has eyes.

"Information on Anastasia Rose Steele." His voice is just as gruff as his body; showing no emotion, giving nothing away. I'd like to have him here..

"The best kind." I grin, shifting forward. "What does this information entail?"

"Important things." He's very cautious. He motions to the door. "My partner Sawyer knows a bit more than I do. May I let him in, also?"

Excitement courses through me. "Of course!" I exclaim, motioning for Hemington to go open the door. "The more the merrier."

At this, Burly Guy nods his head in agreement and shuffles forward, a manilla folder in hand. He outstretches it to me, and I hastily grab it. Opening the flap, I hurrily shift through the papers inside and frown.

"These.." I furrow my brows. "These are blank."

No sooner than the words got out of my mouth, all hell broke loose.

Hemington opened the door, and four guys barrel in, one of them grabbing him in a headlock. Taylor grabs a gun, positioning it on Jenson's forehead. The other two point their own at me.

"That's because the only thing you need to know about Ana Grey," Burly Guy scoffs as the other two guys run over and grab Jenson and he replaces himself towards me, "is that she's where she belongs." Darkness consumes me, and I'm lost.


	42. Chapter 42

So. School has begun. Which means less frequent updates. :(

I know some of you might want to see what Christian does to the guys, but I'm not writing a violence scene. I tried, and I just didn't like it. So I took it out!

-T.

* * *

I carried Anastasia and Theodore to Escala for the night.

"Stay here and wait for me. I'll be back after I deal with this." I had promised, kissing her forehead and then proceeding to pull them both close to my chest. Taylor had sent Gail to come over before he went to get Roswell, so they wouldn't be alone. I had issued one of the lower security officials- Yaxley? Yasmin? - to set guard.

Just in case.

Now, riding back home alone, I attempt to make sense of my jumbled thoughts the best that I can. I only have three memories of being this absolutely annoyed and enraged in my life.

The first had been from one of my earlier, less-fond times with the Crack Whore. The second had been when Mia had decided to be a little too brave on a summer vacation when she jumped off the family boat (after I'd strictly told her not to).

The third has been every waking moment since I've met beauty that is Anastasia Steele.

"Sir," Taylor nodded as I pulled up to the front door. I mutely nodded back, and Bennett rushed out to take the car.

"Taylor. No problems, I assume?" I'm surprised at how calm my voice sounds, but Taylor doesn't seem to notice.

"None at all, sir. He's not quite as clever as we believed him to be." As we walked through the door, he catches my confused glance. "Turns out his bodyguard, Evin Jenson has been the mastermind behind this all. Roswell paid him a shiny penny for his ideas."

"So he's still Rowell, then?" I ask, turning my head to look at the living room where I see three men tied up on the ground. I crack my knuckles, shrugging my jacket off and tossing it onto the kitchen table beside me. "Still haven't figured out a name?"

"Does it really matter, sir?" Taylor questions knowingly. I've known him long enough that I can detect the hidden emotion behind his voice, and I'm sure he's going to get just as much pleasure as I am in beating the shit out of these bastards.

Grinning, I begin my walk towards the den. "Not at all."

* * *

"Come on, baby." I cradle Teddy to my chest, nuzzling his hair with my chin. Alas, his blue eyes still stay glued to Robinhood on the television. I shake my head, standing up anyway and shutting it off. "Time for Mama and Ted to go off to bed."

The moment I shut the movie off, Teddy had looked up at me for the first time since it had started airing. His eyes narrowed, he puts both of his hands on my cheeks. I have no idea what this means, so I just lean forward and kiss his lips.

"Bedtime." I firmly state again, walking down the dark hallway. Gail had gone to sleep an hour previously. "You get to sleep with Mamatonight, Tedbear."

He lets out a huge yawn in response.

As I cross the room to Christian and I's old bed, I lay Teddy down and blow a raspberry on his tummy. He automatically lets out a string of giggles, and I feel myself smiling along with him.

"Oh, Tedbear." I whisper, pulling him close and snuggling him to me as I cover us with the duvet. "I love you so much."

He leans over and places a big, sloppy kiss on my lips and I grin, closing my eyes. Right as sleep almost consumes me..

"Dadadada?"


	43. Chapter 43

THIS IS IT.

THE END.

Of this one.

I've totally lost inspiration for Fifty Shades After. I'm ready to begin the next one already! I've got so many ideas..

Anywho, thank you for following this and giving me confidence! Even those of you who don't review, I'm grateful!

Now, I understand there will be some questions but you need to understand..

In my point of view, Ana is so darn tired of the drama that she really doesn't care what Christian did to Roswell. Teddy is safe. Christian is safe. She is safe.

That's all that matters, honestly.

Okay, here it is!

* * *

Ana froze, her entire body stiffening for a moment. Opening her eyes, she gazed over at her sons identical blue orbs and felt a grin split over her face.

Teddy hadn't uttered a word (or syllable) since Roswell's guys had shot at them a month ago. Christian had particularly taken this hard, remembering a time when he hadn't spoken due to the traumatic events of his own childhood. Ana had assured him over and over again that Teddy wouldn't be that way, that they wouldn't let him, but he was stuck on the assumption and refused to believe anything else.

"Dadadada?" Teddy questioned again, placing a chubby hand on his mothers cheek bone. Ana felt tears pool into her eyes as she stared down at her son. Ted, upon seeing this, grew doe-eyed and exclaimed in panic, "Muhmuhmuhmuh!"

"I'm okay, baby." She whispers, leaning forward and picking him up. "These are happy tears. I'm so glad you're talking to us again, baby boy."

Ted nuzzled Ana's chest, blinking up at her and demanding lightly, "Dadadada."

Ana smiled.

"He won't be gone too long, honey." She stands up, holding him close to her body as she walks out of her and Christian's old bedroom. "How's about we finish Robin Hood now?"

"Muhmuhmuhmuh!" Ted giggles as he realizes where they're heading. "Hey-o!"

"Hello, baby." Ana presses her lips roughly to his forehead, taking a deep breath. "Hello."

Three hours, two movies, five cups of pudding, one very awake Teddy and one enormously tired Ana later,

Christian finally stalked through the foyer and into the great room.

He had his jacket slung over his shoulder, his hair moused and his eyes sleepy. Taylor entered behind him, looking much the same way. Upon seeing his tiny family laying down on the couch, Christian quickly dismissed Taylor for the night and walked over towards them.

He hurriedly pulls Ana up- lifting Teddy in his arms as he does so- and crushes them both to his chest.

"Christian?" Ana questions sleepily, resting her head by his neck and snuggling up to him. "What's wrong?"

"We've got them, baby. Roswell is gone. It's over." He replies, kissing her lips, and for a moment they're both lost.

Until..

"Hey-o Dadadada!"

Christian automatically freezes, slowly turning to face his only child, who delightfully claps at the new found attention that his mother had been stealing.

Ana grins up at her Fifty Shades. "Someone refused to let his mother sleep, demanding that his father be here."

Christian's shocked face morphs into one of excitement, and he let's out a whoop of joy, dancing around with Teddy in his arms. Ted, enjoying this new game, giggled happily at the dizzy-sensation. Ana watched and leaned back against the couch, her eyes slightly watering at the sight.

She knows it's a long shot to wish for a normal life. To be honest with herself, Ana would more than likely hate it if everything were to be mellow and easy. Mind you, she'd rather let go of the dramatic stalking that she seems to attract, but if it's what she has to go through to get what she has now..

Ana smiles a tear-streaked, ear splitting grin as Christian dips his son during their dance, turning his grey eyes up to her with the happiest expression she's ever seen him wear.

.. Well, then she'd deal with it for the rest of her life.


	44. Chapter 44

**Sequel is up, y'all!**

Fifty Shades of Elevation.

Let the new journey begin!


End file.
